Always & Forever
by Leila Hale
Summary: [Three-Shot] "Avant même qu'elle réalise qu'elle était amoureuse de lui, elle le désirait. Il existait entre eux une alchimie puissante et la moindre étincelle suffisait à attiser leur passion." - Nora Roberts
1. Chapitre 01 : Admiration & Haine

**Bonjour, bonsoir,**

Voici un OS qui a été inspiré par **Lapis'Azuli**. Un grand _merci_ à elle, car jamais je n'aurai eu cette idée sans elle.

Ce texte est basé sur la relation _Lady et Itsuki_. Il s'agit d'OC dans la fanfiction " **The New Era** ". Il n'est _pas nécessaire_ d'avoir lu la fanfiction pour comprendre. A l'origine, il n'y aurait dû avoir qu'un seul chapitre, mais vu la longueur, j'ai préféré le couper en deux. La publication de la **seconde partie** se fera sûrement en _début de semaine prochaine_.

Beaucoup de **musiques** ont bercé cet écrit. Je peux donc vous recommander _River Flows In You_ , ainsi que des compilations de **The Soul of Wind** , une chaîne **Youtube**. Le titre de la vidéo est " _2 Hour Beautiful Piano Music for Studying and Sleeping_ 【BGM】". Il s'agit du volume **un** , et non du deux.

Je ne vois pas quoi vous dire d'autre, alors je vous souhaite **une bonne lecture** !

* * *

« Il suffit d' **un instant**. D' **un regard**. **Une rencontre**. Pour bouleverser _une existence_. La **bonne personne** , le **bon moment**. Le _caprice_ complice du _hasard_. »

\- Guillaume Musso – Central Park.

 _Nanmin no Shima._

Itsuki déambulait dans les rues de cette nouvelle île que venait de découvrir son équipage. Immédiatement, elle avait été appréciée par le capitaine, Barbe Blanche. Le rival de Gold Roger était actuellement en pourparlers avec les dirigeants de l'île pour que cet îlot fasse parti du territoire du pirate. Quelques commandants avaient été conviés à la discussion. Les autres membres d'équipages, eux, avaient obtenu une permission bien méritée après plusieurs semaines en mer.

Le médecin d'une trentaine d'années avait été abandonné par ses frères qui s'étaient précipité dans les bars, tavernes et maisons de joie. Las de marcher sans but précis, Itsuki prit le chemin du retour vers le Moby Dick qui était amarré au port de la ville et, ce qui semblerait, la capitale de l'île. Depuis quelque temps, le pirate appartenant à la première division de Barbe Blanche ressentait une forme d'amertume, ne trouvant plus de goût à quoique ce soit.

Alors qu'il s'approchait des amarres, un homme, d'un âge avancé, s'écroula à quelques mètres de lui. Itsuki cligna des yeux, surpris, soupira et leva les yeux au ciel en demandant, mentalement, aux dieux ce qu'ils avaient contre lui. Mains dans les poches, il était sur le point d'aller voir le vieillard quand une masse de cheveux bruns lui passa sous le nez en le bousculant légèrement.

La jeune femme s'écroula aux côtés de l'inconscient sous le regard stupéfait de l'homme qui était sous les ordres de Marco. Alors qu'elle commençait à lui donner les premiers soins, elle l'appelait d'une voix calme. En voyant ses gestes vifs et confiants, il supposa qu'elle travaillait dans le milieu médical.

Intrigué, il la détailla et fut quelque peu déçu de découvrir une jeune femme, sûrement un peu plus jeune que lui, à l'apparence des plus banale. Une masse de cheveux bruns aux doux reflets chocolat, mais qui, sous le manteau du ciel noir, étaient sombres comme de l'encre. Un visage tout en finesse où il pouvait lire avec admiration la passion et la détermination qu'elle avait de sauver cet inconnu. Un nez délicat, des lèvres fines et rosées, des sourcils très légers. Ce qui marquait, c'étaient ces yeux. Ils étaient sombres, mais, sous la lueur du lampadaire qui éclairait la scène, Itsuki y trouva le reflet exact de ce que la jeune femme observait. De parfaits miroirs. Son corps était mince, élancé. Elle n'avait pas de formes féminines… Du moins, il ne les discernait pas sous ses amples vêtements.

Elle se tourna vivement vers lui et le médecin de la première division put se voir avec exactitude. C'était saisissant… Fascinant… Oui, cette étrangère était des plus captivantes… La ferveur et la ténacité qui faisaient briller ses deux prunelles se transformèrent en froideur qui fit frissonner le pirate.

« Hey ! Toi, là ! Au lieu de mater, les mains dans les poches, viens m'aider à l'emmener à l'hôpital ! »

Itsuki cligna plusieurs des yeux, soufflé par cette voix ferme et autoritaire. N'avait-elle pas peur que ce soit un brigand ou un pirate ? Peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas fait le lien avec sa présence au port ? Peut-être n'avait-elle pas remarqué qu'il n'était pas originaire de cette île ? Il s'exécuta néanmoins : après tout, il avait promis de secourir son prochain quand il avait eu son diplôme.

 **I** _&_ **L**

Adossés au mur du couloir de l'hôpital, Itsuki et la jeune inconnue patientaient pour avoir des nouvelles sur la santé du vieux. L'homme ne savait même pas pourquoi il restait là… Il aurait pu partir dès qu'il avait livré le colis… Il soupira et dévisagea la brune qui fixait avec appréhension la porte de la salle d'examen.

« Je suppose que vous travaillez dans la médecine… débuta le pirate, histoire de passer le temps plus rapidement.

\- Je suis infirmière, répondit-elle sans le regarder.

\- Je suis médecin », ajouta-t-il, agacé qu'elle ne prête pas attention à lui.

La brune tourna brusquement la tête vers lui, surprise par cette nouvelle. Itsuki eut un petit sourire en coin, ravi d'avoir créé une réaction chez son interlocutrice.

« Je ne comprends pas… chuchota-t-elle, véritablement perdue.

\- Quoi donc ? questionna le pirate, perplexe.

\- Comment un médecin peut rester stoïque alors qu'une personne s'effondre devant lui », expliqua-t-elle d'un ton glacial.

Itsuki se retrouva sans voix face à ce ton accusateur et lapidaire. Venait-elle de l'insulter ? Ne venait-elle pas d'insinuer qu'il était un mauvais médecin ? Il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais le docteur, sortant de la pièce où se trouvait le vieillard, l'interrompit. Il les félicita de leur rapidité d'action et les remercia d'avoir sauvé la vie à cet inconnu.

Cette annonce ne fit ni chaud, ni froid au membre de la première division. Ce vieux ne vivrait pas bien plus longtemps de toute façon… À quoi bon s'acharner et le forcer à vivre plus de souffrances ? Il retint difficilement un soupir fatigué et suivit l'infirmière qui s'apprêtait à quitter le bâtiment.

Il la rattrapa sans mal et la força à lui faire face en lui prenant le bras, délicatement, mais fermement. Encore une fois, il eut le souffle coupé en croisant ses yeux, ignorant ses sourcils froncés. Il se secoua mentalement.

« Pour votre information, je suis pirate. J'ai l'habitude de voir des personnes s'écrouler devant moi sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. »

L'étonnement la fit écarquiller des yeux. Cet homme s'était précipité à sa poursuite juste pour lui dire cela ? À quel point était-il fier ? Elle redevint maîtresse d'elle-même et se construisit un masque impassible.

« Je vous plains, sincèrement. »

La jeune femme se dégagea facilement et lui tourna vivement le dos, faisant voler ses longs cheveux bruns derrière elle. Itsuki ouvrit la bouche, hébété. Venait-elle de le planter comme un idiot au beau milieu d'une rue bondée de monde ?!

 **I** _&_ **L**

Marco observait son médecin toujours debout au beau milieu du passage qui gardait les lèvres ouvertes, sonné. Il eut un léger sourire moqueur avant de redevenir nonchalant. Voilà qui était intéressant…

Il regarda Itsuki être bousculé, puis le vit secouer la tête comme pour se remettre les idées en place. Le phénix n'avait pas souvenir que son ami et frère ait jamais été traité ainsi par une femme auparavant. Habituellement, elle souriait bêtement face à lui. Il avait beaucoup de succès auprès de la gente féminine, même si ces derniers temps il les délaissait quelque peu, ennuyé de ces femmes sans saveur…

Itsuki venait-il d'en trouver une qui allait rajouter un peu de piment à sa vie ? Une qui venait de le bouleverser, lui et son monde. Tranquillement, le commandant de la première division s'approcha de son subordonné et lui donna une bonne tape dans l'épaule. Ils retournèrent sur le Moby Dick, tous les deux pensifs.

* * *

« **Aime-moi ou déteste-moi** , les deux sont en ma faveur. _Si tu m'aimes_ , je serai toujours dans ton cœur. _Si tu me détestes_ , je serai toujours dans ta tête. »

\- Shakespeare

 _Nanmin no Shima, quelques jours après leur rencontre._

Itsuki était de nouveau adossé au mur d'un couloir de l'hôpital, guettant une certaine infirmière dont il ne connaissait toujours pas le nom. Barbe Blanche avait enfin réussit à placer l'île sous sa domination et il avait décidé de s'offrir un peu de répit dans son périple, ce qui ne déplaisait pas à ses fils. Il avait confié au médecin de la première division la tâche de lui trouver une autre infirmière durant leurs petites vacances.

Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua celle qu'il cherchait sourire à une femme. Il fut déconcerté par la douceur qui émanait d'elle. Il se rapprocha un peu et il put entendre les paroles rassurantes qu'elle offrait à la patiente en sueur qui avait les mains crispées sur son ventre proéminent. Il fut admiratif face à ce spectacle dont il n'avait pas pu être témoin lors de leur première rencontre.

Une sage-femme remplaça l'infirmière et emmena avec elle la future maman. La brune salua gaiement la patiente et se tourna vers le pirate qu'elle aperçut immédiatement.

Aussitôt, son sourire se fissura pour laisser place à une expression sévère. Ses yeux magnifiques se posèrent sur ses mains qui étaient enfoncées dans ses poches. La façon dont il se tenait semblait l'agacer au plus haut point, l'amusant grandement. Elle passa devant lui avec indifférence. Itsuki ne fit rien pour la retenir.

 **I** _&_ **L**

Le médecin de la première division de Barbe Blanche prit place sur la chaise en face d'elle, en faisant attention à rester nonchalant, essayant d'imiter le flegme de son commandant. Peine perdue… Marco, le phénix, était inimitable… Il sourit à l'infirmière qui le toisa dès qu'elle releva la tête de son potage. Il attrapa son morceau de pain et croqua dedans.

« Dites-le si je gêne ! » siffla la jeune femme, excédée par le comportement insolent, arrogant et familier du pirate.

Personne dans la cafétéria de l'hôpital ne prêta attention à eux. Le personnel était bien trop pressé et les visiteurs bien trop déprimés. Cela convenait parfaitement à Itsuki : il avait la chance de ne pas être interrompu pendant sa seconde tentative de recrutement.

« Tu ne veux pas savoir ce que je fais ici ? questionna-t-il en ignorant sa petite remarque acerbe.

\- Le tutoiement n'a pas lieu d'être : on ne se connaît pas. Et ce que vous faites de vos fesses ne m'intéresse en rien ! Vous pourriez très bien être venu pour vous faire dépigmenter l'anus que je m'en ficherai bien ! claqua-t-elle fermement, en prenant, cependant, garde à ne pas élever la voix.

\- Mon capitaine a besoin d'une nouvelle infirmière. Il m'a envoyé ici voir si quelqu'un pourrait correspondre à ce poste et…

\- Laissez mon déjeuner en paix ! Fichez le camp d'ici ! Votre vie ne m'intéresse en rien ! le coupa-t-elle alors qu'il volait ses frites et sa sauce.

\- J'ai passé des heures à chercher quelqu'un qui pourrait convenir et… continua-t-il en dédaignant la remarque de la brune.

\- Même pas en rêve ! » s'exclama-t-elle, faisant sursauter quelques personnes autour d'eux.

La femme abandonna son plateau et quitta le réfectoire précipitamment, ne désirant qu'une chose : être le plus loin possible du pirate.

Itsuki sourit, nullement inquiet de ce second échec… Après tout, il venait de gagner un repas gratuit.

 **I** _&_ **L**

Installé confortablement dans le pauvre fauteuil du salon, Itsuki sourit en entendant la clé tourner dans la serrure. La jeune femme pénétra dans sa petite maison avec un soupir fatigué.

« On est pas censé dire : je suis rentré… Ou un truc comme ça ? » déclara doucement le pirate.

Un cri strident lui répondit et il s'empressa d'esquiver les objets qu'elle lançait au visiteur indésirable. Soudain, le calme remplaça le chaos, surprenant le médecin qui sortit de derrière le fauteuil. Il la dévisagea et lui sourit. Sa bouche était grande ouverte, soufflée par le culot de cet homme à s'immiscer autant dans sa vie. Il allait finir par la rendre complètement folle et paranoïaque.

« Bonsoir, reprit-il poliment en décidant d'adopter une nouvelle méthode. Tu ne m'as pas laissé finir, alors je me devais de te retrouver pour finir cette conversation…

\- Mais vous allez me foutre la paix ! hurla-t-elle, furieuse. Je ne veux pas être pirate ! Je veux sauver des vies, pas en tuer ! Dégagez de chez moi, charlatan ! »

Essoufflée par cet excès, elle ne remarqua pas le visage du pirate se fermer face à l'insulte qu'elle venait de proférer. Elle ne le vit pas non plus s'approcher d'elle à une vitesse impressionnante, ni dégainer le poignard qui était à peine dissimulé à la ceinture de son pantalon. Tout ce qu'elle comprit, c'était qu'elle était dorénavant clouée au sol et sur le point de se faire tuer. La lame appuya un peu plus sur la chair de sa gorge, alors qu'il prenait à nouveau la parole, mais sa voix chaleureuse était maintenant aussi tranchante que la lame qui s'apprêtait à lui ôter la vie.

« Vous avez raison : jamais vous ne pourriez rentrer dans un équipage de pirates. Vous n'êtes qu'une faible femme inutile et sans avenir. »

Ses mots frappèrent l'infirmière avec une telle force qu'elle en resta muette. Il la relâcha et quitta la maison en claquant la porte.

 **I** _&_ **L**

 _Nanmin no Shima, deux jours plus tard._

L'infirmière souriait tranquillement, profitant de cette douce soirée de repos. Assise dans un bar en compagnie de quelques collègues, elle avait décidé de se changer les idées et d'accepter l'invitation de politesse d'une des filles, qui avait été plus que surprise en la voyant acquiescer. Ce soudain changement n'avait rien à voir avec un pirate arrogant et charlatan… Du moins, c'est ce dont elle essayait de se convaincre.

Alors qu'elle allait interpeller le serveur pour commander à nouveau, un groupe d'hommes assez importants pénétra dans la taverne. La plupart des habitués se turent et les détaillèrent. Le groupe d'infirmière ne fit pas exception. La brune entendit quelques-unes de ses collègues baver sur certains d'entre eux, qui, elle devait bien l'admettre, étaient très séduisants. Elle eut un sourire amusé quand un homme à la coupe de banane leur envoya un clin d'œil faisant glousser toutes les infirmières, sauf elle.

La jeune femme était bien trop éberluée pour prêter attention au charmeur. Ses yeux perçants étaient posés sur un homme qui commençait à lui devenir bien trop familier à son goût. Aussitôt, les images de leur dernière altercation refirent surface. Un goût amer envahit sa bouche, qu'elle s'efforça de faire disparaître en vidant son verre d'une traite sous les yeux stupéfaits des autres membres de son équipe.

La brune fut patiente, très patiente. Elle serrait les dents, priant pour que les pirates comprennent qu'ils étaient bien trop bruyants et qu'ils gênaient les habitués. Personne n'osait leur dire… Elle comprenait. Il faudrait être fou pour aller dire à un tel groupe de hors-la-loi de baisser le volume. Pourtant, elle se sentait bouillir dès que ses prunelles se posaient sur _ce_ dos.

« Ils peuvent pas la boucler ! » grogna-t-elle, exaspérée, ne comprenant pas un traite mot de ce que racontait son amie assise en face d'elle.

Immédiatement, ses collègues lui intimèrent de se taire.

« Tu veux nous tuer ?! s'exclama l'une d'entre elle, visiblement apeurée.

\- Il s'agit de Barbe Blanche et de ses fils, gamine, intervint la chef du groupe âgée d'une cinquantaine d'années.

\- Et alors ? soupira-t-elle.

\- C'est un empereur. Il vient de réussir à s'approprier notre île, expliqua-t-elle faisant frissonner les plus jeunes infirmières.

\- On va les laisser nous diriger ?! s'indigna la Némésis d'Itsuki.

\- Tu ne comprends pas, Lady. Être sous la protection d'un empereur est l'un des meilleurs moyens de survivre. Les marines ne viennent pas dans le coin… On est donc souvent la cible de tarés assoiffés de richesses et de gloire… Barbe Blanche est si puissant que son nom à lui seul nous protégera. C'est un mal, pour un bien », confessa l'ancienne.

La jeune femme grimaça. Elle n'était pas sûre que ce soit la meilleure solution, mais elle ferait l'affaire pour le moment. Elle soupira à nouveau et grignota tranquillement. Un rire grave la fit sursauter et elle se tourna vers celui qui s'esclaffait. Elle ne s'étonna pas que ce rire si peu discret appartienne à ce médecin de pacotille.

Énervée par leur dernière rencontre, elle vida son verre et se leva prestement, surprenant ses collègues. Lady se dirigea vivement vers l'arrogant, oubliant ses amies qui lui ordonnaient de revenir avec elles. Elle se plaça derrière lui, et tapota, gentiment, son épaule. Il se tourna vers elle et leurs regards se croisèrent.

Elle le vit ouvrir la bouche à plusieurs reprises et fut satisfaite de son soudain mutisme. Elle eut un petit sourire en coin en se disant qu'elle devrait boire plus souvent. Elle ne s'aperçut pas du soudain silence qui était tombé sur les pirates et défia Itsuki du regard, avant de lui coller une baffe magistrale. Sa tête valsa à l'opposé de la main de l'infirmière, qui fut fière du son que le geste venait de produire.

Les pirates de Barbe Blanche et leur capitaine ne firent pas un bruit, ni un geste. Ils étaient bien trop hébétés par cette soudaine agressivité. Lady entendit clairement les cris étouffés de ses collègues. Itsuki plongea ses yeux dans les siens, et elle lutta pour refouler les frissons causés par la froideur qui gelait les prunelles de son interlocuteur.

« Connard ! »

Sa voix claqua, assommant un peu plus le pirate. Elle se détourna de lui, fouettant le visage du médecin avec ses cheveux. Sa sortie fut magistrale et se déroula dans le plus grand des silences. Pourtant, quand elle se retrouva dans la rue, elle ne put pas louper un rire tonitruant, plus puissant que les autres qui avaient éclaté dès qu'elle avait passé la porte.

 **I** _&_ **L**

 _Moby Dick, port de Nanmin no Shima, quelques jours après l'épisode de la taverne._

Itsuki soupira et salua deux de ses frères qui se dirigeaient vers la proue du navire. Le médecin était plus que soulagé d'enfin quitter cette île. Il avait hâte que ses frères oublient l'incident de la taverne. Il ne désirait qu'une chose : effacer de sa mémoire cette jeune femme aux yeux si magnifiques. Le pirate se secoua et actionna la poignée de la porte de l'infirmerie. Le battant s'ouvrit tout seul, surprenant l'homme qui fit un pas en arrière pour ne pas se cogner dans la personne qui désirait sortir de la pièce.

Lady sourit à l'infirmière en chef et se tourna sur le pont. Elle se statufia sur place en écarquillant les yeux, puis déglutit. Elle ne pensait pas se retrouver aussi tôt en face de lui. Ils étaient tous les deux hébétés par cette rencontre. Chaque cellule de leur corps était consciente de la présence de l'autre. Le pirate de la première division la dévisageait, noyé dans ses yeux.

« Ah, oui… Père m'a raconté votre… Mésentente, dirons-nous, déclara la vieille femme, taquine. Je vais vous présenter officiellement : Itsuki, je te présente Lady. À partir d'aujourd'hui, elle fait partie de mon équipe d'infirmière. Lady, voici Itsuki, membre de la première division qui est sous les ordres de Marco, le second de l'équipage. Il fait partie aussi des nombreux autres médecins que tu croiseras. »

L'homme en question reprit contenance alors que Setsuko dévoilait leur identité. Son visage se ferma et il s'écarta tranquillement du passage. Il ne résista toutefois pas à agripper le fin poignet de la nouvelle et de lui susurrer ces quelques mots :

« Je vais lancer les paris pour savoir combien de temps, tu tiendras avant d'abandonner ou de te faire tuer, peste. »

Le médecin s'éloigna, un léger sourire méprisant assombrissant les traits de son visage. Il vit Setsuko sur le point de prendre la parole, mais Lady sembla décidée à ne pas laisser sa supérieure hiérarchique la protéger du venin de l'homme.

« Peste ?! Vous ne pouvez pas trouver mieux ?! Moi qui pensais que les pirates avaient un peu plus de répartie et de vocabulaire… » soupira-t-elle, faussement déçue tout en gardant un calme olympien.

Lady se défit de son emprise dans un simple tour de poignet et suivit l'infirmière en chef qui toisa le subordonné de Marco. Itsuki sentit son sang bouillir et ses poings se crisper alors qu'il observait la brune disparaître dans le quartier des infirmières.

« Petite conne. »

 **I** _&_ **L**

 _Moby Dick, quelques semaines après l'arrivée de Lady, infirmerie._

Lady courait en tous sens pour aider les médecins à soigner les blessés. Elle n'avait aucun mal à entendre les coups de canon, les tirs des pistolets, les épées qui s'entrechoquaient, ainsi que les cris des pirates qui combattaient vaillamment pour défendre leur valeur et leur maison.

Setsuko était venue chercher ses filles pour qu'elles donnent un coup de main aux pirates, car ces derniers étaient débordés par la situation. Soudain, tout bascula. Des cris retentirent. Ce n'était plus des beuglements de douleur, mais d'avertissement. Elle se détourna de l'homme qu'elle était en train de recoudre et qui était inconscient. Ses yeux tombèrent sur un ennemi qui venait de défoncer la porte.

Les pirates tentèrent de le faire reculer, mais, handicapés par leur état, ils se firent balayer comme s'ils n'étaient que des insectes. Un médecin tenta de lui injecter le contenu de sa seringue, mais il se fit transpercer par l'épée de l'intrus. L'homme assoiffé de sang l'envoya voler et le fils de Barbe Blanche atterrit non loin d'elle. Instinctivement, elle fit un pas en arrière, apeurée. L'adversaire s'avança pour achever le blessé qui crachait du sang et l'infirmière entendit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Elle se sentit, plus qu'elle ne se rendit compte, se précipiter sur l'inconscient et se placer devant lui, les bras écartés. L'ennemi s'esclaffa et leva son épée. Lady ferma les yeux et attendit la douleur, voire la mort.

L'infirmière sursauta en sentant un liquide chaud gicler sur son visage et elle s'autorisa à regarder la mort en face. Elle ne vit rien. Le corps s'effondra et rejoignit la tête qui roulait sur le parquet de la pièce.

Lady devina que toutes couleurs avaient déserté son visage. Elle combattit courageusement son envie de vomir. Mécaniquement, elle rabaissa les bras et chercha des yeux qui venait de lui sauver la vie.

Ses yeux tombèrent sur Itsuki qui arborait un visage froid, une chemise déchirée et des cheveux emmêlés. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour le remercier, mais le regard noir qu'il lui lança la fit frissonner et ravaler sa reconnaissance.

« Tu sers vraiment à rien. »

Glaciale. Oui, sa voix, dont elle savait à quel point elle pouvait être chaleureuse, était glaciale. Cette chaleur qu'il mettait dans ses mots, jamais elle ne lui était adressée. « Si tu me détestes à ce point, pourquoi ne pas m'avoir laissé mourir ?! », pensa-t-elle en contenant ses larmes et ses tremblements.

« A quoi ça sert de protéger un cadavre ?! » siffla-t-il durement en rengainant son épée.

Lady écarquilla les yeux et se retourna vivement vers le médecin qu'elle avait tenté de sauver. Itsuki disait vrai, l'éclat de vie avait disparu dans ses yeux. Elle déglutit, ne contrôlant plus ses tremblements qui devinrent de plus en plus violents.

Itsuki quitta la pièce sans jeter un coup d'œil en arrière : il devait emmener ses frères blessés aux médecins et infirmières, après leur avoir donné les premiers soins. Le pirate ne put voir les genoux de la brune céder et heurter férocement le parquet. De retour dans le chaos de la bataille, il ne put percevoir les sanglots bruyants et impuissants de la jeune femme.

 **I** _&_ **L**

 _Moby Dick, quartiers des infirmières, quelques mois après la bataille._

Marco pénétra dans la salle principale et fut accueillit par des cris perçants et d'autres plus graves. Il soupira et se gratta la nuque, lassé par ces disputes quotidiennes. Dès que l'infirmière et le médecin se croisaient, une tension s'abattait sur eux et finissait, inévitablement, par exploser. Lors d'une réunion avec le paternel et Setsuko, l'infirmière en chef, ils avaient essayé de trouver une façon de régler le problème… En vain.

« Arrête de te croire meilleure que les autres ! Tu n'es bonne à rien ! Même pas foutue de sauver quelqu'un ! »

Le beuglement d'Itsuki le sortit de ses pensées et le fit froncer des sourcils. La réaction de la brune ne se fit pas attendre et sa main s'abattit sur la joue du pirate avec une force qu'il avait rarement vu chez une femme qui n'avait aucune maîtrise dans l'art du combat.

Lady cacha rapidement son visage dans ses cheveux. Pas assez vite pour que le commandant de la première division ne remarque pas ses yeux larmoyants. La brune sortit précipitamment dans la pièce.

Le phénix s'approcha de son subordonné et lui claqua l'arrière du crâne. Itsuki le dévisagea, surpris par cette attitude plus que rare chez le second de l'équipage.

« Tu n'as pas trouvé ça étrange qu'elle nous rejoigne soudainement alors qu'elle avait mis tant d'ardeur à repousser tes offres ? questionna-t-il en soupirant.

\- Elle a un truc contre moi depuis la première fois qu'elle m'a vu. C'est moi qu'elle repoussait et non l'offre de Père, répondit le médecin.

\- Lady a perdu son frère le lendemain de l'incident de la taverne. Il était sa seule famille. Il est mort d'une maladie incurable. Je l'ai trouvé en pleurs chez elle, en tenant le corps de son cadet », confessa Setsuko qui était restée silencieuse durant leur confrontation.

Itsuki resta silencieux. Une sensation étrange tirailla son cœur. Au départ, ce n'était qu'une gêne, puis, au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'égrenaient, le poids s'alourdit. Il déglutit en comprenant que sa dernière attaque verbale avait fait bien plus mal que ce qu'il attendait. Il n'était pas ravi de cela. Au contraire, il était mortifié d'avoir réveillé d'aussi douloureux souvenir.

Doucement, il la vit sous un autre jour. Il la comprit, enfin un peu. Cette passion qu'elle avait pour ce métier n'était pas de la pure générosité ou de la bonté d'âme. Non. Elle s'y plongeait corps et âme dans l'espoir fou de sauver le dernier membre de sa famille. Cette froideur qu'elle affichait n'était qu'un masque pour cacher la peur qui la rongeait.

Il devina qu'elle avait dû tout sacrifier pour son petit frère, pour atteindre son but et le sauver. Ce qui le fit penser cela fut la gêne qu'elle avait eut lorsque Père avait organisé cette fête pour son arrivée. Il avait remarqué à plusieurs reprises des rougeurs sur ses pommettes. Elle ne semblait pas avoir déjà participé à ce genre de célébration.

Itsuki se sentit infiniment con et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

« Merde. »

Un grognement de compréhension lui échappa. Marco hocha la tête et lui tapa dans le dos, content qu'il ait compris qu'il avait dépassé les bornes. Setsuko lui offrit un léger sourire. Certaines des infirmières imitèrent leur supérieure, tandis que d'autres continuaient de le dévisager, accusatrices.

 **I** _&_ **L**

 _Moby Dick, quartiers des infirmières, quelques semaines après l'altercation._

Itsuki s'avança d'un pas décidé vers la porte menant aux cales privées des infirmières. Il cherchait le médecin en chef depuis quelques minutes déjà et avait épuisé tous les endroits possibles où il aurait pu le trouver. Le pirate de la première division espéra que son supérieur n'avait pas déjà mis pied à terre pour profiter de l'île sur laquelle ils venaient d'accoster. Il soupira.

Le subordonné de Marco avait fait de son mieux pour ne pas être en contact avec la jeune recrue des infirmières, mais son plan venait de tomber à l'eau. Il ne s'était toujours pas excusé pour les paroles blessantes qu'il avait formulées. Le phénix avait beau insister, le médecin trouvait toujours une bonne excuse pour se défiler.

« Tu es sûre ? »

Itsuki se figea devant la porte et remarqua que celle-ci était légèrement ouverte. Assez pour qu'il perçoive sans trop de difficulté la voix de Setsuko. Sa raison et son respect pour la femme le poussaient à s'en aller, mais sa curiosité explosa et balaya ses bonnes résolutions quand il entendit ensuite la voix de Lady :

« Oui, c'est mieux ainsi »

Sa voix était hachée. Elle semblait avoir du mal à parler. Cette conversation semblait ne pas être singulière et cela poussa le pirate à faire un pas en avant pour ne pas perdre un instant de la discussion qui se déroulait.

« Bien… J'ai déjà dit tout ce que je pouvais pour te retenir… Tu as fait ton choix… »

Setsuko soupira, fatiguée et triste. Itsuki fronça des sourcils, essayant de chasser cette étrange appréhension qui le tiraillait.

« Prends ce numéro de den-den mushi… Si tu as besoin, n'hésite pas… Père t'est reconnaissant pour le travail que tu as fourni… »

Plus aucun mot ne fut échangé… Ou alors, il ne les perçut pas. Par contre, il entendit parfaitement des pas se rapprocher de lui. Il reprit alors son chemin vers la proue et se cacha dans l'ombre, guettant une certaine brune. Il ne savait pas ce qui le poussait à agir ainsi… La culpabilité ? Peut-être. Quand Lady entra dans son champ de vision, il ne la lâcha plus et la suivit.

* * *

''Un **baiser** est un _tour délicieux_ conçu par la nature pour **couper la parole** quand les mots deviennent _superflus_.''

\- _Ingrid Bergman_

Itsuki attendait patiemment que les larmes, qu'il percevait derrière la porte des toilettes, se tarissent. Il s'était adossé au mur qui se trouvait en face de la cabine qu'occupait actuellement Lady pour cacher ses sanglots. Il patientait, écoutant la détresse de la jeune femme dans le plus grand des silences. Il avait l'impression d'être un voyeur. Il assistait sûrement à l'un des rares moments que la jeune femme s'offrait pour exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait réellement.

Le pirate se redressa légèrement en entendant le battant être déverrouillé. Il garda néanmoins une attitude nonchalante et laissa ses mains dans ses poches. C'était plus fort que lui. Il adorait l'énerver. Il trouvait cela bien trop amusant pour arrêter. Il aimait arriver à percer sa carapace et la faire sortir de ses gonds. Ce n'était pas sain de garder autant de choses enfouis en soi.

Lady s'avança vers les lavabos en essuyant les dernières traces de cet instant de faiblesse. Elle redressa la tête et se retrouva sonnée par la présence du médecin de la première division face à elle. Elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il avait, _encore_ , les mains dans les poches et cela la fit tiquer.

Soudainement, elle se rappela ses yeux rouges et elle se détourna vivement de lui pour ne pas qu'il la voit ainsi. Il a dû entendre… Lui souffla sa conscience. Elle s'empressa de bâillonner sa raison et de l'enfermer dans un coin de sa tête. Sa fierté était bien trop entaillée pour faire face à une nouvelle humiliation.

« Ce sont les toilettes des dames, ici ! claqua-t-elle en y mettant le plus de froideur possible pour le faire déguerpir.

\- Merci, je sais lire… dit-il d'une voix traînante comme si cette information n'avait pas d'importance.

\- Vraiment ?! Moi qui pensais que tu n'avais pas assez de neurones pour développer cette capacité ! » railla-t-elle.

Itsuki soupira. Il nota, cependant, le changement dans sa façon de s'adresser à lui. Elle ne le vouvoyait plus, mais le tutoyait. Curieux, il se demanda ce qui l'avait poussé à cela. Agacé de parler à son dos, il la retourna. Ses mots moururent avant d'avoir franchi ses lèvres quand il fut confronté à ses yeux larmoyants.

Le pirate constata que ses prunelles ne reflétaient plus ce qu'elles voyaient à cause des larmes. Il déglutit. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de consoler les femmes… Celles qu'il côtoyait ne pleuraient pas durant le peu de temps qu'il passait avec elles. Alors qu'il cherchait la meilleure façon de s'y prendre, Lady reprit un peu contenance en utilisant sa colère pour calmer ses sanglots.

« Quoi ?! Tu as d'autres choses immondes à me balancer à la figure ?! »

Le subordonné de Marco expira à nouveau bruyamment. Il s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas rare qu'il soupire en sa présence. Il le faisait de plus en plus souvent depuis qu'elle était entrée dans sa vie. Face à cette attaque, l'homme réfléchit. Est-ce qu'il avait été aussi monstrueux qu'elle semblait le croire ? En y repensant bien, il s'était emporté plus d'une fois. Maintenant qu'il connaissait son passé, il comprenait mieux la façon dont elle avait eu de le repousser… Il était en tord. Il l'avouait. Mais elle n'était pas totalement innocente dans l'histoire, non plus.

« Tu vas me lâcher, oui ! » cria-t-elle en se débattant.

Itsuki le sentit. Il allait répliquer. Connaissant leur passif, il était certain que ce qu'il lui dirait ne serait pas tendre. Alors, il changea de méthode. Dans un geste impulsif, pas du tout réfléchi, il captura avec autorité ses lèvres, étouffant dans l'œuf ses remontrances.

Ce baiser avait pour but de la faire taire, et c'était un succès, mais il n'avait pas prévu que cela réveillerait certaines pulsions en lui. Instinctivement, ses mains glissèrent de ses épaules, frôlant ses bras. Il agrippa ses hanches et la plaqua contre lui. Son sang se mit à bouillir alors que Lady répondait avec ardeur à cette chorégraphie éternelle qu'ils dansaient. Les doigts froids du médecin se faufilèrent sous le t-shirt et cela fit frissonner la jeune femme.

Elle repoussa le pirate. Le souffle court, elle secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. Ce geste fit sourire Itsuki. Il aimait briser ce masque qu'elle portait en permanence. Il adorait la faire réagir. Il fit, à nouveau, un pas vers elle.

« Sois gentille et accepte mes excuses… »

Un doux murmure qui troubla l'infirmière. Sa voix s'était faite caressante, lui donnant une certaine chaleur. Cela la perturba. Depuis leur altercation dan son ancienne demeure, il s'était toujours adressé à elle d'une manière lapidaire. Son échine fut parcourue d'un frisson. Elle appréciait cette voix rauque et chaude bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Une vague de chaleur caressa sa peau.

Elle releva les yeux vers ceux bleus du médecin. Quelque peu assombris par le désir, ils la dévisageaient. Cela la laissa pantoise. Aucun homme ne l'avait encore regardé ainsi. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour garder les pieds sur terre. Itsuki savait parfaitement jouer de son charme.

« Tu ne t'es pas excusé ! »

Lady fut fière d'elle : sa voix n'avait pas montré sa confusion.

« T'es chiante ! »

L'infirmière fronça des sourcils. Voilà qu'ils étaient à nouveau en train de s'insulter… C'était quoi leur problème ?! Pourtant, elle remarqua cette lueur amusée dans les prunelles de son vis-à-vis et ce discret sourire en coin.

« Et toi, tu es un enfoiré ! »

Lady sentit une pointe de suffisance faire gonfler son cœur quand elle vit les lèvres du pirate s'étirer véritablement pour lui offrir un sourire éclatant. Elle le vit se pencher à nouveau vers elle et comprit son intention. Elle détourna la tête.

« Barbe Blanche a interdit à ses fils de toucher ses infirmières, le dissuada-t-elle, en vain…

\- Mais tu as quitté l'équipage, non ? Tu n'es plus sous la protection de Père… » chuchota-t-il.

Il réduisit l'espace qui régnait entre eux. Le baiser ne dura que quelques secondes. Il dut faire preuve d'un sérieux contrôle de soi pour ne pas la plaquer contre la porte de la cabine des toilettes.

« Reviens, souffla-t-il. Tu seras en sécurité avec nous… Ta vie sera bien plus passionnante à nos côtés…

\- En sécurité ?! J'ai failli y passer une dizaine de fois et ça ne fait que quelques mois que je suis avec vous ! D'ailleurs, pourquoi tu veux que je revienne ?! Tu me détestes !

\- T'es vraiment casse-pied ! »

Itsuki avait le choix. L'embrasser à nouveau et céder à ses pulsions ou combattre ses envies et la ramener auprès de Père, là où elle serait en sûreté. Son choix se fit rapidement. Il attrapa d'une main le sac de la jeune femme et prit sa main dans l'autre. Il l'entraîna sans un mot sur le Moby Dick.

Lady, interloquée, détailla le dos de cet homme qu'elle trouvait bien trop compliqué. Il avançait le dos droit, sans hésiter. Il les ramenait au navire, à sa maison. Un sourire confiant fleurit sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Elle resserra ses doigts sur cette grande main qui la guidait.

Quand il lui rendit cette petite étreinte, elle sut que tout était oublié. Ils recommençaient de zéro, décidant de se donner une seconde chance. Elle accéléra le pas et se plaça à sa hauteur, lui tirant un petit sourire.

 **I** _&_ **L**

 _Proue du Moby Dick._

Barbe Blanche avait organisé une petite fête à l'avant du navire. Il n'y avait pas de raison officielle, mais Itsuki savait qu'il était heureux de revoir parmi eux celle en qui il fondait de grands espoirs. Le médecin de la première division se tenait un peu à l'écart, observant tout ce petit monde s'agiter joyeusement et profiter simplement de ces moments de paix.

Marco le rejoignit et lui tendit un verre que le phénix s'empressa d'avaler.

« Comment tu as fait pour la convaincre ? » interrogea son commandant.

Cela ne surprenait guère Itsuki que le second de l'équipage sache qu'il était responsable du retour de Lady. Il ne répondit pas de suite et laissa ses yeux se perdre dans l'amas de vêtements roses qui entouraient son Père. Ils se posèrent sur une silhouette bien particulière. En détaillant Lady, il donna une réponse à Marco qui attendait patiemment :

« Je ne sais pas… avoua-t-il s'attirant un haussement de sourcils de la part de son commandant. Je pense que mes arguments l'ont atteint, ajouta-t-il. Où pourrait-elle aller ? Nous sommes la meilleure option qu'elle a pour le moment… »

Le phénix acquiesça. Le raisonnement de son médecin de division était logique et cela lui suffisait. Il abandonna son frère à sa contemplation et rejoignit le commandant de la quatrième division qui était en train d'organiser un concours de saké.

Itsuki soupira et continua d'observer la jeune femme qui riait avec Setsuko. Pourquoi avoir cédé ? Il allait devoir combattre cette envie de recommencer, maintenant. S'il fermait les yeux, il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait encore y retourner. Ressentir à nouveau son souffle sur sa peau. Voir les frissons qu'il faisait naître sur sa peau qui semblait si douce. Se perdre dans ses yeux fantastiques. Goûter ses lèvres si bien dessinées.

Il se mordit la joue pour se reprendre. Il n'aurait pas dû y repenser. Il secoua la tête, chassant les images qui venaient d'y prendre place.

Soudain, il croisa ses prunelles qui, il en était sûr, le reflétait parfaitement. La jeune femme esquissa un petit sourire timide, mal à l'aise à son attention. Durant quelques secondes, il est tenté de reprendre ses vieilles habitudes et de lui lancer un regard glacial. Pourtant, c'est un sourire sincère qu'il lui offrit. De son poste d'observation, il la vit entrouvrir la bouche, hébétée par cette nouvelle attitude. Il leva alors son verre dans les airs vers elle et lui fit un léger signe de tête.

Itsuki rompit le contact visuel et se dirigea vers son commandant. Noyer ses fantasmes dans l'alcool serait une excellente idée. Il fallait qu'il oublie tout ça. Ces baisers avaient été des erreurs, agréables, certes, mais des erreurs. Lady appartenait à son Père. Itsuki avait bien trop de respect pour Barbe Blanche pour enfreindre ses lois. Cela ne resterait qu'un rêve. Un doux, sensuel et fabuleux songe.

* * *

 _Publié le 08/02/2018._

 _La seconde et dernière partie sera publié durant la semaine du 12/02/2018._


	2. Chapitre 02 : Passion & Tentation

**Réponse au review :**

 **Riku** : Très sympa ce premier chapitre et j'espère que c'est pas le dernier. Vraiment tes deux OC sont vraiment intéressants j'ai hate de lire la suite

 _Eh bien, je te remercie d'avoir pris le temps de poster ce commentaire :) Non, ceci devait être le dernier, mais je me suis rendue compte que ça ferait une seconde partie bien trop importante comparée à la première. :) Voici la suite ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Bonjour, bonsoir,**

 _Voilà, la seconde partie avec du retard et je m'en excuse. Mon PC qui se met en grève en début de semaine, puis, hier soir, ma voiture qui tombe en panne ont pas mal chamboulé mes plans._

 _Comme vous pouvez le voir, j'ai, à nouveau, coupé. Il y aura encore une dernière partie._

 _Pour la musique, toujours The Soul of Wind, mais il s'agit du volume deux, ainsi que la version Nightcore de Yume to Hazakura en repeat sur listenonrepeat._

 _Je vous laisse !_

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

''C'est quoi la **passion** ? C'est une _attirance irrésistible_. Comme celle d'une aiguille magnétique qui a trouvé son pôle.''

\- _Madeleine Chapsal –_ La femme à l'écharpe.

 _Moby Dick._

Itsuki soupira et se baissa pour prendre sa bouteille d'eau qui semblait l'appeler depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Il chassa la sueur qui perlait sur son visage d'un revers de main et avala quelques gorgées en fermant les yeux, appréciant la fraîcheur que le liquide faisait naître dans sa gorge.

Le pirate de la première division était, certes, un médecin, mais il était aussi un combattant de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche. Il devait garder le niveau de ses autres frères qui passaient la plupart de leur temps à s'entraîner dans le but d'être toujours plus puissants. Lui, il devait jongler entre son devoir de médecin et celui de fils.

Il retira son t-shirt et sourit en sentant sa peau respirer l'air sec de ce début de journée. Tous les indices leur indiquaient qu'ils s'approchaient d'une île au climat chaud, très chaud. Alors, qu'il allait se diriger vers les douches, Itsuki se figea et s'écarta pour laisser passer son Père qui sortait de sa cabine. À sa suite, se trouvait sa troupe d'infirmières qui discutaient bruyamment.

Le médecin salua le capitaine, Setsuko et Lady d'un simple signe de tête. Cette dernière lui répondit, mais détourna bien vite le regard en remarquant son torse dévêtu, faisant sourire le pirate. Il la trouvait si innocente, si pure…

Ses pensées dévièrent vers le petit dérapage dans les toilettes de la taverne. La brune avait, étonnamment, gardé ses distances avec lui. Ils discutaient ensemble et il n'y avait presque plus de dispute entre eux, bien qu'il avait souvent du mal à ne pas répondre à la franchise extrême de la jeune femme. Toutes leurs interactions se faisaient à une distance raisonnable.

Une part de lui en était soulagée, car il n'avait aucune envie de s'attirer les foudres de son père. Une autre lui renvoyait les sensations qu'il avait eues lors de leur tête-tête entre les lavabos et les toilettes, soufflant sur les braises de son désir.

Il prenait garde à ne jamais fixer trop longtemps ses yeux dans lesquels il semblait être impossible de ne pas se perdre. Il faisait attention à ne jamais détailler son corps qui était mis en valeur par l'uniforme de son travail… Bien plus que le précédent. Il en était ravi, mais cela ne l'aidait en rien à calmer ses idées échauffées.

« Yoi ! Morveux ! Ramène-toi ! »

Itsuki sursauta et croisa le regard sévère du médecin de bord. Le pirate de la première division avait beau avoir la trentaine, cela n'empêchait en rien son aîné de presque vingt ans de plus que lui, de le traiter comme un gamin qui mettait encore son doigt dans son nez histoire d'y trouver un casse-croûte intéressant.

C'était frustrant, énervant, et lassant d'être considéré comme un enfant par ses paires, mais depuis le temps qu'Itsuki faisait parti de l'équipage, il s'y était habitué. Il suivit son supérieur jusque dans l'infirmerie, regrettant déjà de s'être perdu dans ses pensées et de devoir retarder sa douche.

 **L** _&_ **I**

 _Moby Dick._

Les pirates de Barbe Blanche étaient tous réunis sur la proue du géant des mers. Le capitaine avait organisé une fête pour saluer les années de travail du médecin en chef qui avait décidé de prendre une retraite bien méritée. Cette commémoration était aussi pour le médecin de la première division qui héritait du poste vacant.

Itsuki se redressa péniblement et remercia ses frères. C'est en chancelant qu'il prit le chemin de son dortoir. L'alcool avait coulé en un flot intarissable et il en avait bien profité. Une douce euphorie le faisait sourire, lui permettant d'oublier que dans quelques jours, il devrait dire adieu à son mentor.

Il passa devant l'infirmerie et s'arrêta devant. Il avait encore du mal à croire que le paternel et son aîné aient autant confiance en lui pour prendre un tel rôle dans l'équipage. Administrer les médecins était comme avoir sa propre division. C'était s'assurer qu'il y avait toujours un petit groupe prêt à gérer n'importe quelle situation.

Le subordonné de Marco actionna la poignée et pénétra, le plus silencieusement qu'il le put étant donné son équilibre précaire, dans son nouveau domaine. Il poussa légèrement la porte, ne laissant qu'un fin rayon de Lune éclairer la pièce. Il détailla chaque lit, chaque armoire, chaque étagère et le fameux bureau qu'il occuperait bientôt avec admiration.

Le grincement de la porte le sortit de son observation et il se retourna pour apercevoir Lady qui le dévisageait. Si ses yeux reflétaient parfaitement ce qu'ils pouvaient voir, si, en temps normal, il arrivait à décrypter les sentiments qu'ils laissaient deviner, là, il n'y trouva rien. La porte semblait la tenir plus que ses jambes et il fit un pas vers elle, soudain inquiet.

La brune lui fit un signe de la main qui semblait signifiait que tout allait bien. Elle lui sourit pour le rassurer et se redressa. Itsuki remarqua ses yeux vitreux et comprit pourquoi il ne voyait rien dans ses prunelles : l'alcool les rendait floues. Il sourit, amusé de la voir les joues rouges, les cheveux en tous sens et une gestuelle peu assurée et maladroite.

« Je voulais juste te féliciter pour ta… »

Lady donnait l'impression d'avoir perdu le fil de ses pensées. Il chercha ce qui pouvait l'avoir perturbé, mais il ne trouva pas la réponse. Il fut surpris en voyant la peau de son visage se colorer d'un rouge vif.

« Pour ta promotion ! » s'exclama-t-elle en secouant la tête, se cachant derrière ses cheveux.

Itsuki la trouvait incroyablement distrayante. Il s'avança vers elle et releva son visage en posant deux doigts sous son manteau, gardant son autre main dans sa poche, juste pour l'agacer un peu… Il n'y pouvait rien s'il adorait ce charmant froncement de sourcil quand elle voyait ses doigts enfoncés dans le tissu.

Au contact de son toucher, le visage de la jeune femme qui avait reprit une couleur normale, bien qu'il y subsiste un léger rose prononcé sur ses pommettes qui devait être causé par l'alcool, redevint écarlate.

Itsuki sourcilla et la força à croiser son regard. Il se pétrifia. Ses yeux étaient redevenus clairs et il pouvait se voir comme dans un miroir, mais il pouvait aussi y lire les sentiments qui agitaient la brune qu'il tenait du bout des doigts.

Ils étaient si sombres à cet instant qu'il ne put retenir un frisson grisant alors qu'il lisait le contenu de ses prunelles si fascinantes. Instinctivement, leurs corps se rapprochèrent alors qu'ils continuaient de se contempler dans le calme qui les enveloppait.

Doucement, le pirate commença à discerner les pulsations des battements du cœur de l'infirmière augmenter sous la pulpe de ses doigts. Elle entrouvrit les lèvres et ses yeux s'assombrir un peu plus, faisant lueur un éclat de désir, le laissant pantois. Comment pouvait-elle être si désirable en cet instant ? Comment résister ?

Un frémissement agita l'échine du médecin quand il sentit la poitrine Lady frôler son torse au rythme de sa respiration. Depuis quand étaient-ils si proches ? Un souffle sur son visage. Une douce caresse humide sur ses lèvres.

Soudainement, l'alcool quitta son sang. Il embrassa du regard les traits de la jeune femme qui fermait les yeux tandis qu'elle câlinait ses lèvres. Quand avait-elle déposé ses fragiles mains sur ses épaules ?

Il sentit l'air remplacer la bouche de l'infirmière. Itsuki se reprit et céda. Comment lutter ? Cela lui était impossible quand il la sentait s'abandonner au creux de ses bras. Il récupéra ses lèvres et entama un nouveau ballet.

Ses deux mains sur ses joues tracèrent de lents et tendres cercles, appréciant les tressaillements qu'il sentait naître sur sa peau suite à son tracé. Lady se pressa un peu plus contre lui et il cessa de combattre ses envies. Il les fit se diriger vers le mur le plus proche et l'y plaqua doucement.

Des voix se firent entendre, se rapprochant et cela sembla rallumer la conscience de Lady qui détourna vivement la tête. Le médecin comprit le message, reprenant peu à peu le contrôle sur son corps. Le souffle court, ils se dévisagèrent, avant que l'infirmière file rapidement du lieu qui avait été témoin de leur capitulation.

* * *

"La _défense_ la plus sûre contre la **tentation** , c'est la _lâcheté_."

– Mark Twain

 _Moby Dick._

Itsuki poussa la porte de l'infirmerie en se passant une main dans les cheveux les ébouriffant. Il se statufia sur le pas de la porte et ne sut quoi faire. Lady lui tournait le dos. Sur la pointe des pieds, elle étira le bras et saisit l'ouvrage qu'elle désirait. Elle soupira et se recroquevilla pour retrouver sa taille normale. Elle fit demi-tour et se pétrifia à son tour.

Tous deux se détaillèrent, essayant de lire les pensées de l'autre. Un silence pesant s'abattit sur eux et la jeune femme commença à se dandiner d'un pied à l'autre, mal à l'aise. Elle plaça le livre contre sa poitrine. Le pirate eut alors l'image d'un rempart futile. Pourquoi voulait-elle se protéger de lui ?

Des coups résonnèrent à la porte qui s'ouvrit laissant apercevoir le commandant de la quatrième division qui se tenait la main en pestant. Lady en profita et se précipita vers le quartier des infirmières.

Itsuki déglutit pour faire disparaître cette sensation amère qu'il avait dans la gorge. Il avait la désagréable impression que ce baiser avait détruit ce semblant d'amitié qu'il s'était efforcé de construire. La brune ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis cette petite sortie des sentiers battus.

Cette attirance n'avait pas disparu malgré les longues heures de sermons, de longues douches froides, et de plaisir coupable et solitaire. Il referma la porte un peu trop vivement s'attirant le regard curieux, puis moqueur de Thatch.

« Ah… Les femmes… On aimerait pouvoir s'en passer, mais, quoiqu'il arrive, elles nous sont indispensables… »

Itsuki ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de hausser les épaules. Vivement, qu'ils accostent afin qu'il fasse disparaître cette tentation dans les bras d'une autre.

 **L** _&_ **I**

 _Archipel des Shabondy._

Itsuki se retint de rire quand la jeune et jolie serveuse se baissa bien plus qu'il ne le fallait pour déposer sa chope de bière devant lui, lui offrant le sympathique spectacle de son décolleté plongeant. Il lui offrit un sourire en coin et lui fit signe de s'asseoir devant lui. La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre inférieure en rougissant tandis qu'elle prenait place.

Le pirate de la première division la détailla tranquillement. Il ne pouvait nier qu'elle était charmante. Cette serveuse était toute en chair et possédait tous les atouts que les hommes de passage cherchaient dans ce genre de relation. Elle ne se faisait pas d'illusions et ne désirait qu'une nuit avec un homme à son goût.

Le médecin lança une discussion simple. Il n'aspirait pas à une relation avec une personne avec qui il pourrait avoir des argumentations ou des échanges d'opinion, alors à quoi bon connaître son degré d'intelligence ?

Ses yeux dévièrent du décolleté quand des vêtements roses entrèrent dans son champ de vision. Alors qu'il s'était penché en avant pour mieux dévorer sa proie du regard, il se recala au fin fond de sa chaise, ses ardeurs soudainement refroidies.

Les infirmières de Barbe Blanche riaient entre elles pendant que Setsuko parlait avec le tenancier pour avoir une table pour elles. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Itsuki se laissa entraîner par la profondeur des prunelles de Lady.

Il la dévisagea, avide de la moindre de ses expressions. Les yeux de la brune reflétèrent la serveuse qui continuait de parler seule, pas consciente du désintérêt total et soudain du pirate. Il se sentit comme fautif et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, alors qu'un sourire forcé étirait les lèvres de l'infirmière.

Les femmes vêtues de rose le dépassèrent en le saluant d'un signe de tête et s'installèrent un peu plus loin derrière lui. Itsuki tenta de se concentra sur la serveuse qui ne semblait pas s'être rendu compte de son absence, mais en vain. Il ne pouvait ignorer les prunelles de Lady qu'il sentait de temps à autre être posé sur son dos.

Le pirate se leva et donna une pauvre excuse à l'expression perdue de la serveuse. Il quitta promptement la taverne, assaillit par ce regard sur son échine.

* * *

"Une **tentation** est toujours _fâcheuse_ : elle coûte un **regret** si on y _résiste_ , un **remords** si on y _succombe_."  
\- Eugène Marbeau - Les remarques et pensées

 _Moby Dick._

Itsuki grogna en sentant les ongles griffer son dos. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière alors que les lèvres continuaient leur douce torture en descendant toujours plus bas le long de son torse. Les doigts, légèrement tremblant causé par cette ivresse passionnée, déboutonnèrent le pantalon du médecin.

Il reprit son visage entre les paumes de ses mains pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Depuis combien de temps câlinait-il ces deux morceaux de chair sans s'en lasser ? Il s'écarta légèrement pour la dévisager et, encouragé par ses yeux fermés pour mieux profiter de ce bien-être, il s'attaqua à la peau de son cou.

Un gémissement de plaisir résonna dans l'infirmerie du navire. Il se redressa et croisa ses deux magnifiques yeux qui, à eux seuls, suffisaient à allumer un brasier ardent dans le creux de ses reins et qui se propageait en quelques secondes dans tout son corps. Céder n'était peut-être pas la meilleure des solutions, mais il ne pouvait plus se retenir. Il la désirait. Il ne voulait que posséder Lady, se repaître de ce corps qui ne cessait de l'appeler toujours plus férocement.

Alors qu'il se penchait à nouveau sur sa bouche, une délicate main fraîche se posa sur son front, bien différente de celles bouillantes de la jeune femme. Il ouvrit brutalement les yeux et agrippa cette main pour plaquer cet intrus sur le lit dans lequel il se trouvait. Le souffle court, il avisa son agresseur et se sentit bien bête en découvrant Lady qui le fixait les yeux écarquillés.

Un instant perdu, il comprit qu'il s'était assoupi dans l'infirmerie et que son esprit en avait à nouveau profité pour lui imposer un rêve produit par ses pulsions et qui était quotidien ces derniers temps. Il grogna quand la jambe de l'infirmière frôla, sans le vouloir, son érection naissante, alors qu'elle essayait de se redresser et de quitter la prison de ses bras. La jeune femme se figea, se demandant ce qu'elle avait fait pour qu'il la toise ainsi.

Itsuki se perdit dans ses yeux troublés, et, sans même s'en rendre compte, rapprocha son visage du sien, effleurant ses douces lèvres. Lady se statufia, puis ferma les yeux quand il joignit leurs mains ensemble, prolongeant et approfondissant le baiser.

Un frisson naquit dans l'échine de la brune et se développa dans tout son corps. Le pirate semblait ravi de l'abandon soudain de la jeune femme. Il descendit le long de sa mâchoire, atterrit dans son cou où il effectua une brève escale, impatient. Il avait bien trop attendu pour la déguster tranquillement.

L'infirmière ne dit rien quand ses doigts s'aventurèrent sous sa blouse laissant derrière eux une trace brûlante. Elle imita ses gestes, calquant son rythme au sien.

Quand il glissa ses doigts sous son soutien-gorge, une violente vague de chaleur le balaya des pieds à la tête. Ses pulsions prirent le contrôle et il chassa tous morceaux de tissu qui lui faisaient obstacle.

Elle se retrouva très vite nue devant ses yeux gourmands et enfiévrés. Quelque peu intimidée, elle déboutonna sa chemise, haletante. Elle avait à de nombreuses reprises aperçu torse nu. Elle en avait rêvé de caresser ses muscles finement dessinés, et voilà que cela devenait réalité. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle se trouvait dans une autre dimension ou emportée par un nouveau songe particulièrement réaliste.

Itsuki n'avait pas bougé, détaillant ses formes, puis profitant des frôlements de la pulpe de ses doigts quand elle retira elle-même la chemise qu'il portait. Alors que ses fins doigts s'approchaient des boutons de son pantalon, il remarqua ses tressaillements. Sérieuse comme elle l'était, cela devait être la première fois qu'elle se laissait aller au plaisir charnel sans qu'il n'y ait aucune attache derrière.

Joueur, il s'écarta et mordilla le bout de ses doigts qui étaient restés tendus vers lui. Il se dévêtit complètement, ne prenant pas garde au dégluti de la jeune femme quand sa virilité fut enfin visible. Il revint vers elle, et captura à nouveau ses lèvres en laissant ses mains se balader sur le corps de la brune.

Chaque caresse était dosée. Plus il s'attardait sur un endroit, plus la pression augmentait. Cela commençait toujours par un frôlement discret, subtil pour finir par des étreintes plus appuyées. Lady tremblait sous lui comme une feuille en proie aux sentiments qui l'assaillaient de toute part.

La main du médecin se posa sur sexe et chatouilla son clitoris. Après quelques minutes d'attouchement, il glissa un doigt en elle pour vérifier qu'elle sécrétait assez de cyprine. Quand il en eut la confirmation, il se redressa. Il ne pouvait plus patienter et faire durer cet instant d'attente, délicieux, mais douloureux. Chaque cellule de son corps _la_ réclamait.

Itsuki la pénétra et se figea, tandis que Lady poussait une légère plainte de souffrance. Il écarquilla les yeux et la fixa, hébété. Elle était… ? Impossible !

« Qu'y a-t-il ? souffla-t-elle en caressant du bout des doigts son visage.

\- Tu es vierge ? » chuchota-t-il, effaré.

L'infirmière se raidit, rougit et se tortilla sous lui, gênée de cet aveu, créant une langoureuse friction entre eux. Il aurait pu y répondre et passer à autre chose, mais il était bien trop stupéfait par cette révélation...

Comment une femme, qui n'était, certes, pas une top-modèle, mais qui possédait tout de même un charme envoûtant, pouvait-elle être encore vierge à plus de vingt-cinq ans ? Aucun homme avant lui n'avait vu la beauté qu'elle était ?

Puis il se souvint de son passé. Si elle avait tout sacrifié pour son défunt frère, il était normal qu'elle ait rejeté toutes les attentions qu'elle avait pu recevoir du sexe opposé.

Il se retira d'elle et secoua la tête. Si ça avait été une parfaite étrangère, il aurait continué, mais, là, il s'agissait de Lady. Elle n'était pas n'importe qui. Ce n'était pas comme toutes les autres femmes dont il avait peu de chance de revoir un jour. Il la voyait tous les jours, il parlait avec, il travaillait avec elle, il l'appréciait comme il pouvait ne pas la supporter à certains moments.

Perdu dans ses réflexions, il ne vit celle qui hantait ses pensées se rhabiller à toute hâte et se précipiter de l'infirmerie, la gorge nouée, retenant difficilement ses larmes.

Il sursauta en entendant la porte claquer derrière elle et cria son prénom avec quelques secondes de retard, augmentant cette sensation d'être un véritable abruti.

 **L** _&_ **I**

Itsuki pénétra dans la cabine de son père avec ce sentiment de culpabilité depuis l'incident de l'infirmerie. Cela faisait un mois et il en était toujours au même point.

Tiraillé par cette tentation toujours plus puissante depuis qu'il avait trempé ses lèvres dans ce délicieux nectar et par cette honte qui le rongeait d'avoir trahi son père et ses frères. Il était aussi perturbé par le silence buté de Lady qui semblait avoir développé un certain talent pour ne jamais se retrouver seule, surtout lorsqu'il était à proximité d'elle.

C'est avec un soupir las qu'il s'installa sur la chaise que son père lui désignait, s'attirant les regards curieux de Barbe Blanche et l'infirmière en chef.

« Bien, nous sommes tous là, comme tu le voulais, alors pourquoi avoir demandé cette réunion, Setsuko ? commença le capitaine.

\- J'ai un cancer en phase terminale », annonça-t-elle en aspirant une bouffée de sa cigarette.

Le subordonné de Marco et son père la dévisagèrent longuement, choqué par cette déclaration.

« Pardon de vous avoir caché ça… s'excusa-t-elle en inclinant respectueusement la tête. Les médicaments que j'avais me permettaient de continuer mon travail sans problème, mais la douleur est de plus en plus violente… J'ai dû mal à me concentrer sur mes tâches. Je préfère donc passer la main à la nouvelle génération pour être sûre que tout se passe bien. »

Les deux hommes accusèrent le coup en silence, la détaillant. Ils n'avaient rien remarqué.

« Qui t'a diagnostiqué ? questionna Itsuki, doutant du pronostic et imaginant que le docteur ait fait une erreur.

\- Ton prédécesseur », répondit-elle calmement, lui souriant en comprenant ce à quoi il pensait.

Le médecin en chef grimaça. La marge d'erreur était donc faible.

« J'ai une requête à formuler, capitaine, reprit-elle.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- J'aimerais mourir sur le Moby Dick, quémanda-t-elle en éteignant la fin de sa cigarette. Je sais que des pirates n'ont pas besoin de personne inutile sur leur navire, mais je n'ai nulle part d'autre où aller. Je suis une vieille bique qui n'a jamais eu d'enfant et dont les parents sont morts il y a bien longtemps. Ma maison est ici », expliqua-t-elle.

Le rival de Roger fut touché par ses paroles et hocha la tête pour montrer son accord. Il se racla la gorge et soupira.

« Nous devons donc délibérer pour te trouver une digne héritière, dit Barbe Blanche.

\- J'en ai déjà une : Lady », confia-t-elle.

Itsuki, qui était resté silencieux, sursauta, surpris par ce choix. Certes, Setsuko et la jeune brune avaient une certaine affinité, mais la jeune femme était la dernière à être arrivée. C'était elle qui avait le moins d'expérience sur le navire pour occuper ce poste.

« Je sais bien qu'elle est jeune et toute fraîche, mais sa passion pour son métier est unique sur notre bâtiment. Elle a eut à gérer la maladie de son frère, ses études, son travail et sa maison alors qu'elle était jeune. Elle a l'air bien faible et fragile, mais je sais qu'elle a les épaules assez fortes pour ce poste. Et puis, je ne vais pas mourir demain. J'aurai le temps de la former et Itsuki sera là pour l'aider. »

Le capitaine garda le silence, pesant le pour et le contre de cette décision. Le pirate de la première division se gratta la nuque. L'aider, pourquoi pas… Mais ils devraient d'abord régler leur problème… Il était sûr qu'elle était capable de le balancer par-dessus bord dans un accès de colère… Il y avait aussi cette envie qu'il devrait museler d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Le destin de Lady fut scellé quand Barbe Blanche accepta la proposition de son infirmière en chef, sous le regard satisfait de cette dernière. Itsuki grimaça tandis que sa conscience lui soufflait qu'il était foutu.

 **L** _&_ **I**

 _Moby Dick, quelques mois après la nomination de Lady._

Itsuki poussa doucement la porte de la cabine privée de Lady et s'appuya sur le mur une fois le battant clos. Elle était là, dos à lui, le corps secoué de sanglots et ses mains cachaient son visage. Setsuko venait de pousser son dernier soupir et la jeune femme en pleurs était restée jusqu'à la toute fin.

La défunte avait lutté des mois durant, masquant sa maladie jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'effondre sur la proue du Moby Dick quelques jours plus tôt. Itsuki l'avait ausculté et avait estimé que sa vie durerait encore quelques semaines, mais la chef de la troupe rose avait refusé de mourir en hurlant et en se tordant de douleur.

Elle avait alors demandé à ce qu'on achève ses souffrances. Il s'en était personnellement chargé et avait tenu sa main, tandis que l'autre était fermement prisonnière de la poigne de son héritière. Barbe Blanche était resté avec eux, parlant avec elle de tout et de rien, comme si elle avait simplement attrapé froid.

Dès que Setsuko était passé de vie à trépas, il avait quitté la pièce pour aller s'enfermer dans sa cabine et le médecin en chef comprenait parfaitement pourquoi. La défunte avait été la première à entrer à son service en tant que son infirmière. Il avait remis sa vie un nombre incalculable de fois entre ses mains. Ils avaient partagé beaucoup de choses et ils étaient liés par une amitié sincère. Le capitaine ne voyait pas Setsuko comme sa fille, mais comme une amie, une confidente.

Itsuki quitta son point d'observation et entoura de ses bras les épaules tremblantes de la jeune femme, la serrant férocement contre lui, dans l'espoir d'apaiser un tant soit peu sa peine. Elle lui fit vivement face et quand il aperçut son visage déformé par le chagrin, il le plongea dans son torse. Cette vision était horrible pour lui et il n'avait qu'une idée en tête : tranquilliser son cœur.

Lady se débattit contre sa poigne, le frappant de ses poings, s'échinant à fuir cette étreinte. Le médecin tint bon, ne voulant pas qu'elle souffre seule, alors qu'elle faisait partie de cette famille qui venait de perdre l'un de ses membres.

Il ne comprit pas de suite pourquoi elle voulait à ce point se dérober de ses bras, puis, il se souvint de l'incident de l'infirmerie. Ils n'en avaient toujours pas parlé. Si Lady avait accepté de faire un pas vers lui quand il s'agissait du travail, elle en faisait dix en arrière quand il tentait d'aborder un autre sujet. Même quand ils parlaient de sujets médicaux, elle conservait une froideur assez désagréable qui vous faisait clairement ressentir que votre présence n'était nullement souhaité.

Les jambes de la brune finirent par lâcher et le pirate la suivit au sol, la gardant précieusement contre lui. Elle ne le frappait plus, elle s'accrochait à lui, acceptant silencieusement son soutien.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent où le subordonné de Marco encaissa les larmes, les sanglots, les hoquets et les reniflements peu ragoûtants. Il avait pris soin de ne pas la regarder en se disant que fière comme elle l'était, elle se sentirait affreusement mal à l'aise quand elle reprendrait le contrôle d'elle-même. Pourtant, quand il la sentit trembler violemment et l'entendit chercher désespérément de l'air, il la dévisagea, s'inquiétant qu'elle ne fasse une crise d'angoisse.

Itsuki resta pétrifié face à la douleur qui se lisait sur son visage. Il comprenait sa souffrance. Elle était proche de Setsuko, mais beaucoup que de son frère… Comment la défunte avait-elle retrouvé la jeune femme ? Est-ce que l'acceptation de devenir un membre de leur équipage n'avait pas été une tentative de suicide ?

Le pirate inspira profondément, luttant pour garder le contrôle de lui-même. Il ne voulait pas céder, pas maintenant alors qu'elle avait besoin de lui.

Occupé, il ne remarqua pas Lady se pétrifia et se redresser légèrement. Malgré ses yeux noyés de larmes, elle le dévisagea, lisant sa peine sur ses traits. Prise d'une impulsion, elle prit sa tête entre ses mains et la plaqua contre sa poitrine.

Le médecin sursauta, puis sourit et se détendit en la sentant le bercer lentement contre elle tout en caressant tendrement ses cheveux. Il raffermit sa prise sur son cœur et releva son visage pour pouvoir la regarder droit dans les yeux.

Précautionneusement, il se pencha vers elle, lui demandant silencieusement son autorisation. Elle n'y répondit pas. Elle prit la décision et fusionna leurs lèvres. Une douce chaleur les balaya, enflamma leur désir. Cette fois-ci, Itsuki était bien décidé à se laisser consumer par cette braise.

* * *

"Dans la **relation amoureuse** , je fuis _l'éruption d'un volcan_ où **l'amour s'enflamme d'un rien** , je recherche uniquement le _rayonnement limpide et immortel d'une étoile_."

\- Henri-Frédérique Amiel – Journal intime.

 _Nouveau Monde._

Itsuki s'esclaffa à une blague d'un de ses camarades de la première division. L'ambiance était détendue dans la taverne qu'ils avaient prise d'assaut pour profiter de cette soirée sur terre. Il trinqua avec l'un de ses frères et avala d'une traite son verre.

Cela faisait quelques mois qu'il avait cédé à cette tentation qu'était Lady et il se sentait bien plus libre et vivant qu'avant, bien qu'une part de lui ne craigne que son père apprenne tôt ou tard la façon dont il occupait ses nuits.

En effet, s'il avait eu dans l'idée qu'abandonner était la meilleure solution, il avait eut la désagréable surprise de se rendre compte que son désir pour Lady était toujours présent. Une fois qu'on a goutté au fruit défendu, il est difficile de se défaire de son délicieux arôme, n'est-ce pas ? Le médecin en chef ne pouvait être que d'accord avec cela puisqu'il l'avait expérimenté.

Il n'était donc pas rare que l'infirmière en chef et lui se retrouvent en cachette à la nuit tombée à l'infirmerie si elle était vide de patient ou de médecins de garde o bien, dans la cabine privée de la brune. Durant la journée, il maintenait une entente cordiale, que certains qualifiaient de froide et d'autres de professionnelle.

Itsuki aurait adoré profiter à une session de câlin en pleine journée, en cachette, mais la jeune femme était d'un sérieux mortel quand il s'agissait du travail, à son plus grand désespoir. Bien qu'il admire cette passion et détermination qu'elle avait pour son métier, mais, cela, il ne l'avouerait jamais.

Alors qu'il portait son verre à sa bouche, il se figea. N'était-ce pas Lady qui se dirigeait vers la sortie en compagnie d'un homme qui n'était pas l'un de ses frères ? Il fronça des sourcils, donna sa boisson à son voisin, paya sa part et quitta la taverne sans un mot. Il suivit le couple rieur, avant de les dépasser et de se placer devant eux pour les faire s'arrêter.

« Pardon, mais, Lady, j'ai besoin d'aide sur le navire. »

Excuse pitoyable, il devait bien admettre qu'il avait déjà fait mieux, mais il se retenait de balancer son poing dans la tronche de l'abruti qui avait des mains bien trop baladeuses à son goût.

L'infirmière le dévisagea, surprise, puis abandonna l'inconnu dans un sourire désolé. Itsuki attrapa vivement sa main et l'entraîna vers le Moby Dick à un rythme effréné, si bien qu'en quelques minutes, il referma la porte de la cabine de la jeune femme derrière eux.

D'autorité, il captura ses lèvres. Quand il remarqua son inactivé, il se stoppa et se recula.

« Tu n'as pas réussi à trouver quelqu'un et tu te rabats sur moi, c'est ça ? »

Cette question le fit froncer des sourcils. Comment pouvait-elle penser qu'elle n'était qu'une simple roue de secours.

« J'ai eu des tas d'occasions, contredit-il en se rapprochant. Aucune de ces femmes ne me faisait vraiment envie, expliqua-t-il en saisissant son menton pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens. J'avais envie de toi… »

Il termina sa phrase dans un souffle, puis il reconquit ses lèvres avec douceur. Il eut un petit sourire victorieux quand il sentit ses bras se nouer autour de sa nuque.

« Ne sois pas si fier de toi, grommela-t-elle. Tu as plutôt intérêt à assurer, sinon je t'abandonne pour retrouver ce type.

\- Il doit sûrement être en train de dégobiller tripes et boyaux dans une ruelle. Remercie-toi de t'avoir évité ce désagrément, plutôt », répliqua-t-il en ignorant la colère qui s'insuffla dans ses veines quand elle parla de cet étrange.

Le rire de Lady résonna, tandis qu'il agrippa ses hanches et la souleva. Elle enroula immédiatement ses jambes autour de son bassin, frictionnant leurs deux sexes qui s'éveillaient.

 **L** _&_ **I**

Itsuki sourit et dégagea son bras, alors que Lady déposait sa tête sur son torse. Il referma son bras sur son épaule et de son autre main remonta le drap. Une fois sa tâche accomplie, il glissa sa main derrière sa tête et fixa le plafond tandis que de la pulpe de ses doigts, il câlinait tendrement la chair dénudée de son amante.

Dans un soupir de bien-être, la brune se colla un peu plus contre lui, déclenchant une avalanche de frissons dans leur deux corps. Elle déposa légèrement ses lèvres sur sa mâchoire et il lui répondit aussitôt en frôlant son front de sa bouche. Cette ambiance tendre et calme les rendait sereins, et ils profitaient avec joue de cet instant de paix.

Itsuki continua d'observer le plafond, perdu dans de profondes réflexions. Il commençait doucement à se rendre compte de quelque chose qu'il aurait préféré ignorer.

Pourquoi avoir interrompu Lady ? La réponse était simple : il n'avait aucune envie de laisser ce crétin toucher à la jeune femme. Rien que sa main sur sa taille lui avait donné l'envie de lui en coller une. Pourquoi ? Voilà ce qui l'ennuyait. C'était _le_ problème qui le conduirait à _un autre_.

Il avait été jaloux en comprenant ce qu'elle allait coucher avec cet inconnu. Il n'avait aucune envie que Lady en embrasse un autre que lui. Il voulait être le seul à pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras et sentir ses mains sur son corps.

Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce qu'il était lassé de ces étreintes sans lendemain qui avait perdu leur saveur. Il ne désirait pas une braise, une flamme ou une éruption de volcan, il convoitait bien plus. Il aspirait à un rayonnement clair et immortel d'une étoile. Quelque chose qui traversait le temps et l'espace.

Et cette étoile, elle reposait dans le creux de ses bras, dormant sereinement. Un frisson agita son échine et il l'embrassa délicatement dans son sommeil et se rallongea confortablement.

Son apparente décontraction n'était rien d'autre qu'un faux-semblant. Intérieurement, Itsuki hurlait et s'arrachait les cheveux. Qui a dit que le meilleur moyen de lutter contre la tentation, c'était d'y céder ?! S'il trouvait le mec qui avait dit une telle connerie, il allait lui faire bouffer du sable ! Coucher, une fois, avec elle était déjà une belle idiotie. Avoir une relation intime avec elle qui durait depuis plusieurs mois était d'une stupidité épatante. Mais tomber amoureux ! Il était triplement foutu ! Si cela venait à se savoir, il se ferait décapiter, démembrer, puis jeter par-dessus bord !

* * *

 _Publié le 17/02/2018._

 _La dernière partie sera publiée durant la semaine prochaine._


	3. Chapitre 03 : Always & Forever

**Bonjour, bonsoir,**

 _Pardon pour cette longue attente_ , j'ai traversé pas de tempêtes ces derniers temps. J'ai **ramé sur du goudron** et, je sais pas si vous avez déjà essayé, mais c'est pas facile du tout !

Cette attente se résume à trois points :

\- **Le mort de mon PC**... Yep... Paix à son âme... Il est mort une semaine avant que le disque dur que j'avais commandé n'arrive... Je me suis retrouvée avec un PC mort et un disque dur neuf... _Vous voyez l'ironie_ ?!

\- J'ai donc **perdu toutes mes données** , ainsi que _tous les chapitres de TNE_... Devinez qui doit tout retaper ?! BIBI ! Qui plus est, en relisant mes brouillons de TNE, que, par miracle, je n'avais pas jeté, j'ai décidé de **changer la fin** ! Yep. _Je travaille donc à nouveau sur le brouillon de TNE_ , car ça ne me plaisait plus x) Suis chiante, hein ?! x)

\- Le dernier point est un peu **moins drôle**... Mon _grand-parent_ a gagné sa victoire contre le cancer, mais la chimio lui a déclenché la **maladie de Parkinson**... Ca va faire un an qu'il se bat contre ça... Ces derniers temps, ça a empiré au point qu'il ne peut plus marcher et qu'il se déplace dorénavant en fauteuil roulant... Ma grand-mère fait de son mieux, mais elle n'a pas le permis et ils vivent dans un coin paumé à plus de deux heures de chez moi. Je vais les voir le plus souvent possible... Vous comprenez que je n'ai pas vraiment le temps, voire l'envie d'écrire des histoires quand j'en vois une se terminer.

Voilà, je crois que je viens de plomber l'ambiance... Hum... Je vous laisse avec cette dernière partie... Je vais faire de mon mieux pour boucler TNE le plus rapidement possible...

 **Merci pour tout** !

Merci à toi **Lapiz'** !

* * *

« Je ne lui dis jamais **mon amour en paroles** pourtant, si les _regards ont un langage_ , **la plus simple d'esprit** aurait pu deviner que _j'étais amoureux fou_. »

\- Emily Brontë – Les Hauts de Hurle-Vent.

 _Moby Dick, quelques mois plus tard._

Itsuki était sur la proue en train de terminer son entraînement quand une paire de sandales apparurent dans son champ de vision. Il se redressa vivement en dévisageant, curieux, son commandant qui le fixait, impassible. Immédiatement, Itsuki fut en alerte. Un mauvais pressentiment le tiraillait depuis quelque temps et il n'arrivait pas à le faire disparaître.

« Père veut nous voir. »

Les mots du phénix étaient froids et distant ayant perdu leur chaleur. Le médecin en chef attrapa sa chemise qu'il boutonna le plus rapidement possible. Il déglutit discrètement et fit face à Marco qui l'attendait patiemment.

Itsuki essaya de relativiser. Marco pouvait très bien être de mauvaise humeur pour une raison quelconque. La cause n'était pas forcément sa liaison avec Lady. Il tentait de se rassurer en se disant qu'il devenait paranoïaque. Ils avaient pris mille et unes précautions, fabriquant de toutes pièces quelques petites disputes pour montrer aux pirates qu'ils ne s'entendaient toujours pas. Après cela, il la retrouvait toujours quelques heures plus tard, profitant de sa chaleur et de sa tendresse.

Le médecin en chef avait bien du mal à croire qu'il était devenu aussi dépendant de la jeune femme. Sur sept nuits, il en passait minimum cinq avec elle, savourant les sensations qu'elle faisait naître en lui. L'obscurité n'était jamais assez longue pour qu'il soit rassassié d'elle. Les jours s'étiraient, passant avec une lenteur douloureuse, l'empêchant de déguster son corps et de rester plongé dans ses yeux.

Les coups résonnant à la porte de la cabine de Barbe Blanche le sortirent de ses pensées tel un électrochoc. Si ses piètres tentatives pour apaiser ses craintes avaient fonctionné un tant soit peu, la présence de Lady dans la chambre du capitaine les balaya en une seconde. Son cœur se mit à battre comme un forcené dans sa poitrine comprenant que leur bulle venait de leur exploser à la figure.

Soudainement, il prit conscience qu'il n'était pas le seul en danger. L'infirmière en chef risquait elle aussi sa place dans l'équipage. Il déglutit en essayant d'enfouir la culpabilité au fond de son être. Il aurait tout le temps de se maudire pour avoir attiré autant d'ennui à la belle brune plus tard. Ce qu'il devait faire pour le moment de prendre tous les blâmes sur lui pour que Lady puisse continuer à vivre sur le Moby Dick sous la protection de l'homme le plus fort du monde.

« Je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot, je pense que vous avez une petite idée de votre présence ici. Je suis au courant de votre liaison qui va à l'encontre de mes lois. »

Itsuki serra les poings en percevant le hoquet d'horreur de Lady qu'elle tenta de cacher derrière ses mains en les portant à sa bouche. Du coin de l'œil, il remarque ses magnifiques prunelles devenir floues sous l'afflux de larmes. Ils avaient été au paradis pendant plusieurs mois, et voilà qu'ils chutaient dangereusement en Enfer.

Le regard de Barbe Blanche était dur et froid, laissant supposer au médecin en chef qu'il serait intransigeant sur cette trahison. Ils avaient volontairement désobéi aux ordres de l'empereur et ils devraient en payer le prix.

Itsuki fut quelque peu étonnant en se rendant compte qu'il était plutôt serein sur les événements à venir qui pourraient le toucher. Par contre, l'angoisse qui lui tortillait les intestins et lui serrait le cœur en pensant au sort de Lady le tourmentait atrocement. Rassemblant tout le courage qu'il avait, il fit un pas en avant et s'inclina devant son capitaine.

« Je suis désolé de vous décevoir, Père. Je savais pertinemment quels étaient les risques que j'encourrais à laisser libre court à mes désirs.

\- Pourtant, tu as cédé. »

La voix de l'empereur était sévère et tranchante comme la lame d'un sabre en soulevant l'accusation.

« Oui. »

A quoi cela aurait servi de nier ? Il ne voulait pas savoir ce qui les avait trahis. Ils ne pourraient revenir dans le passé pour changer les choses.

« Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je l'aime. »

Mal à l'aise de cet aveux, il planqua ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon pour que personne ne remarque ses tremblements. Il frissonna quand il sentit les regards éberlués et choqués de son capitaine et de son commandant le dévisager. Son cœur était lourd dans cage thoracique alors qu'il jeta un léger coup d'œil à la concernée, celle qui avait fait naître ce sentiment improbable en lui. Elle était d'une pâleur effroyable et ouvrait la bouche pour la refermer une seconde plus tard. Adorable.

« Je l'ai sans doute aimé dès le moment où je l'ai vu. »

Ce coup-ci, pour cette révélation, il avait fait face à Lady rencontrant à nouveau ses yeux si fascinants. La jeune femme était complètement perdue. Il sourit en la voyant rougir violemment et détourner le visage pour se cacher derrière sa masse de cheveux.

Itsuki soupira de soulagement, se sentant soudainement plus libre. Il fit face à son Père et au phénix en continuant de sourire. Il l'aimait et il ne comptait pas masquer ses sentiments, il n'en avait pas honte.

« Vu cette intéressante expression, je suppose que Lady n'était pas au courant de ce fait… supposa Barbe Blanche en détaillant l'infirmière en chef.

\- Non. »

Le silence plana quelques secondes avant qu'une autre vague de courage s'abatte sur lui.

« Je suis désolé, Père. J'ai essayé de résister, mais j'ai été faible. J'accepterai ma punition quelqu'elle soit, mais laissez-la rester sur le Moby Dick. C'est sa seule maison. »

Sa petite déclaration surpris ses trois interlocuteurs. Marco sourcilla et jeta un coup d'œil à son capitaine qui fixait le médecin en chef cherchant à savoir à quoi il pensait.

« Ce navire est aussi ton foyer… »

Itsuki sourit. Oui, le Moby Dick était l'endroit qu'il considérait comme sa maison depuis des années maintenant. Les pirates étaient devenus sa famille. Il aimait sa vie. Pourtant, il allait tout sacrifier pour la jeune femme qui le dévisageait, terrifiée. Il aurait voulu lui prendre la main et lui insuffler un semblant de réconfort, mais il ne voulait pas provoquer son père.

« Je ne dis pas le contraire. Vous et les gars, vous êtes tous ce qui lui restent. Je me débrouillerai, comme toujours Je vous en supplie… Pardonnez-lui… »

Le médecin en chef s'inclina à nouveau vers son capitaine.

« Tu es vraiment prêt à tout sacrifier pour Lady ? questionna l'empereur après consulter son fils aîné du regard.

\- Sans hésitation. »

Lady plaqua à nouveau ses mains sur sa bouche tandis que Barbe Blanche et Itsuki se fixaient. Elle sentit sa gorge se serrer et ses yeux la brûler. Son souffle devint saccadé tandis qu'elle faisait de son mieux pour ne pas éclater en sanglot.

Quand elle entendit Barbe Blanche accepter la proposition du médecin en chef, elle eut la terrible impression que le sol se dérobait sur ses pieds. Elle le suivit des yeux alors qu'il quittait la cabine le dos droit.

Elle déglutit. Elle aurait aimé le suivre, lui demander des explications, l'insulter, le frapper, l'embrasser, mais ses jambes refusaient de lui obéir. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser, ni quoi faire. Toute sa vie, elle s'était sacrifiée pour les autres. Et voilà, qu'aujourd'hui, quelqu'un abandonnait tout pour elle. Pour qu'elle puisse continuer à vivre sa vie tranquillement. Cela la chamboulait.

 **I** _&_ **L**

 _Deux jours plus tard, poupe du Moby Dick._

Les pirates de Barbe Blanche étaient alignés sur le pont du navire formant deux colonnes pour escorter le futur ex-médecin en chef du bateau pirate. A la poupe du navire à la tête de baleine, un cordage reliait le bastingage et une chaloupe. A l'horizon, on pouvait discerner une petite île que le pirate pour rejoindre en quelques heures en ramant. L'annonce au dîner de la veille avait secoué les hommes, tout comme la raison.

Thatch observait l'infirmière en chef qui se tenait aux côtés de son capitaine, les traits tirés et les cheveux emmêlés. Il crut même apercevoir des larmes dans ses yeux. Le commandant de la quatrième division soupira s'attirant un regard de reproches de la part du phénix.

Thatch n'y pouvait rien s'il trouvait cette situation profondément stupide. Le commandant avait toujours été un grand amateur de femmes. Il comprenait la punition si cela était juste histoire de tirer son coup, mais, là, il s'agissait d'amour. On ne pouvait reprocher à un homme de succomber à ce genre de sentiments qui sont censés être plus fort que tout.

Il suivit des yeux Itsuki qui s'avançait tranquillement vers la chaloupe. Thatch le détailla longuement essayant de percer son masque d'impassibilité pour connaître les sentiments qui l'agitaient.

Regrettait-il d'avoir cédé à la tentation ? Est-ce qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir embrasser la jeune femme une dernière fois ? Se reprochait-il les ennuis qu'il lui avait attiré ? Culpabilisait-il d'avoir trahi la confiance de son Père ? Déplorait-il la façon qu'il avait eu de lui annoncer ses sentiments ? S'en mordait-il les doigts de pas s'être confessé plus tôt ? Aurait-il aimé qu'elle vienne avec lui ? Ou bien, qu'elle le retienne ?

Pourtant, Lady restait désespérément immobile. Thatch soupira, déçu. Il retourna à son observation du médecin en chef qui était en train d'enjamber le bastingage pour quitter le Moby Dick pour toujours. Soudain, à la périphérie de son champ de vision, des vêtements roses se déplacèrent vivement pour se placer devant le capitaine.

L'infirmière en chef se laissa tomber au sol et se prosterna devant Barbe Blanche. Son front était fermement appuyé sur le pont du navire et elle fermait férocement les yeux, priant silencieusement pour que ses mots atteignent son capitaine.

Thatch sourit et se précipita sur Itsuki pour le retenir, ignorant Marco qui le maudissait pour toujours se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas. En y réfléchissant bien, c'est vrai qu'il avait cette fâcheuse habitude de fourrer son nez partout.

« Père ! Je vous en supplie ! Ne faites pas ça ! »

La voix de la jeune femme attira l'attention de tous, mais surtout celle d'Itsuki. Cela faisait trois jours qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu et il se rendait compte à quel point cela lui avait manqué. Il fronça cependant des sourcils n'appréciant pas de la voir ainsi.

« Les lois sont clairs, jeune fille, dit simplement Barbe Blanche d'une voix dure.

\- Je sais, mais laissez-le rester ! Laissez-nous rester parmi vous !

\- Tu veux que j'ignore ce que vous avez fait ? siffla la capitaine d'un ton quelque peu menaçant.

\- Non. Je ne compte refaire les mêmes erreurs ! Laissez-nous rester parmi vous et… Laissez-nous nous aimer ! »

Un silence s'abattit sur le navire, tandis que Thatch souriait un peu plus. Lady se redressa, puis se mit debout en ne détournant pas le regard.

« Je suis bien consciente que nous vous avons déçu, mais ce n'est pas comme si on l'avait voulu ! Croyez-moi ! Jamais, ô grand jamais, je n'ai pensé que je pourrais échanger autre chose que des insultes avec ce crétin ! Mais l'amour est capricieux et désobéissant. Il nous tombe dessus quand nous nous y attendons le moins ! »

Lady fronçait des sourcils et serrait des poings. Elle était désespérée, ne voulant pas laisser filer cette vie sur le navire, ni l'homme dont elle sentait les yeux sur son dos.

« Vous êtes notre père, non ? Alors un père ne devrait-il pas être heureux que ses enfants trouvent l'amour ? N'est-ce pas la plus belle chose qu'un parent peut souhaiter à ses enfants ? Qu'il trouve une personne qui vous fasse vous sentir en sécurité, qui vous fasse rire, sourire, dont le moindre regard vous fait vous sentir unique et précieux. Je ne lui ai jamais dit, car j'avais peur. Peur de ce sentiment qui m'était inconnu. Peur qu'il me rejette. Peur de votre colère et de vous décevoir. Pourtant, mes regards et mes gestes parlaient pour moi ! S'il n'était pas aussi idiot, il aurait vu que j'étais folle amoureuse de lui ! »

Les pirates, stupéfaits par cette déclaration, détaillèrent ce drôle de spectacle qui était en train de se jouer devant eux. Itsuki, lui, observa les cheveux de la jeune femme voleter autour d'elle à cause du vent.

« Elle vient de me traiter d'idiot, non ? demanda-t-il au commandant de la quatrième division qui lui tenait toujours le bras.

\- C'est tout ce que tu retiens ?! T'es désespérant ! soupira Thatch en lui claquant l'arrière du crâne, blasé.

\- Soit, vous nous acceptez tous les deux, soit, vous nous balancez tous les deux à la flotte ! reprit Lady, déterminée.

\- Va pas lui donner des idées ! s'écria Itsuki, faisait rire discrètement quelques uns de ses frères.

\- Tout ce que vous pourrez dire ne changera rien ! L'amour n'écoute pas ce que les gens racontent ! C'est un sentiment libre. Un sentiment qu'on ne peut ni forcer, ni acheter. »

Barbe Blanche dévisagea Lady, lâchant quelques vagues de haki. Itsuki déglutit : ils étaient fichus.

« Marco, remonte la chaloupe. »

Le phénix obéit immédiatement à son père. Le médecin en chef soupira. En plus de l'humiliation de se faire virer de l'équipage, ils allaient être jeté à l'eau et ils devraient nager jusqu'à l'île.

« Vous êtes de sales morveux. Les infirmières sont intouchables… claqua-t-il puissamment. Cependant, je ne peux me résoudre à faire disparaître ce qui rend heureux mon fils. Je vous permets de rester à bord… Mais ! Mais il est hors de question que cette relation vous perturbe dans vos responsabilités. »

Barbe Blanche sourit et quitta le peu, laissant derrière lui un grand silence. Lady détailla ce si gigantesque dos et sourit. Ils avaient réussi ! Itsuki se rapprocha d'elle.

« J'ai pas tout compris… » souffla-t-il, perdu.

Lady l'embrassa du regard et lui offrit un sourire éclatant, puis s'esclaffa en le serrant dans ses bras.

 **I** _&_ **L**

Itsuki contempla Lady pénétrer dans sa cabine. Sa masse de cheveux était encore plus désordonné en tant normal. Ses traits étaient tirés par la fatigue et crispés par le stress qu'elle avait dû affronter ces dernières heures.

En effet, le Moby Dick avait subi une attaque de rookies. Rien de bien grave, mais l'un de ces morveux avait – il ne savait comment – à blesser gravement le commandant de la seconde division. L'infâme qui avait blessé un des fils du capitaine avait péri sous les coups rageurs de Barbe Blanche, rejoignant ainsi les autres membres de son équipage.

Le médecin en chef revint à lui quand il perçut la jeune femme soupirer. Elle était visiblement épuisée et abattue. Itsuki grimaça comprenant que les infirmières n'avaient pas réussi à sauver le commandant de la deuxième division.

Il se racla la gorge pour manifester sa présence dans la pièce, mais cela n'empêcha pas Lady de laisser échapper un petit cri de surprise. Elle le détailla quelques instants, un main posée sur son cœur comme si cela pouvait l'aider à apaiser ses battements. Il lui offrit un faible sourire et lui ouvrit ses bras, dans lesquels elle se précipita.

Callée sur ses genoux, la tête nichée dans le creux de son cou, elle garda le silence, inspirant son odeur qui l'apaisait tellement. C'était exactement ce don elle avait besoin pour relâcher la pression qu'elle avait encaissée depuis plusieurs heures.

Itsuki posa ses lèvres sur le sommet de son crâne et l'embrassa tendrement. Les doigts de Lady commencèrent à tracer des cercles sur sa nuque, essayant elle aussi de le réconforter. Le médecin en chef sourit légèrement et la rapprocha de lui, s'attirant un coup d'œil curieux. Son sourire s'accentua et il fit disparaître la distance entre leurs lèvres. Juste avant de l'embrasser, il murmura :

« Personne ne t'aime comme moi. Personne ne te comprend comme moi. Personne ne peut te faire vibrer comme moi. Personne. »

* * *

« Ils étaient là, _se regardant_ , ne disant **rien**. Mais c'était le genre de _rien_ qui signifiait **tout**. »

\- Jenny Han.

Le médecin qui s'était occupé de Lady venait de le laisser, sonné, devant la porte de la chambre de sa compagne avec la terrible nouvelle. La blessure qu'elle avait reçue durant la dernière bataille avait été bien plus grave et plus lourde de conséquence que ce qu'ils avaient tous pensé.

Il baissa les yeux sur ses chaussures et essaya de déglutir, mais sa gorge était sèche. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui assénait de manière répétée des coups dans l'estomac, lui volant son souffle. Il appuya ses poings contre ses yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il n'aperçoive des tâches voleter derrière ses paupières.

Itsuki inspira une grande goulée d'air qu'il n'arriva pas à expirer. Son souffle s'emprisonna dans sa gorge alors que l'annonce de son frère résonnait comme un coup fatal dans son esprit. _Stérile_. _Dommages irréparables_.

Ses yeux se rouvrirent violemment et il retrouva sa respiration, bien qu'elle fût heurtée. En fixant la porte menant à la chambre de Lady, il recula jusqu'à ce que son dos ne bute contre le mur. Ses genoux lui firent défaut et il s'écroula au sol. Les coudes sur ses cuisses, il plongea son visage dans ses mains et laissa échapper des larmes silencieuses.

Il savait qu'il devait se relever, être fort pour la femme qu'il aimait, la réconforter, la rassurer, mais il avait l'impression qu'un trou béant venait de s'ouvrir dans sa poitrine.

Il devait faire le deuil d'un rêve qu'ils avaient commencé à planifier tous les deux. Ils en avaient discuté entre eux, avec leur Père qui leur avait assuré qu'il ne voyait aucun problème pour qu'ils quittent l'équipage et fondent leur propre famille. Barbe Blanche avait même semblé être extatique à ce sujet.

Mais, maintenant, tout s'effondrait. Le songe colorait d'espoir, d'amour et de joie venait de virer au cauchemar sombre, terrifiant et angoissant.

Comment allait-il réussir à se lever et à sourire à celle qui représentait tout pour lui ? Comment pourrait-il lui chuchoter des mots réconfortants, alors qu'il était plongé en pleine détresse ?

Il ne pourrait lui mentir… Il n'avait jamais su lui mentir. Elle était la seule qui le connaissait par cœur. La seule qui arrivait à savoir ce qu'il pensait d'un seul coup d'œil. Dès qu'il aurait franchi cette porte, elle saurait ce qu'il ressentait. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se sente coupable. Ce n'était pas de sa faute.

Un raclement de gorge lui fit l'effet d'un électrochoc et il se releva d'un bon, faisant face à Marco. Le phénix ne dit rien. Il posa simplement sa main sur l'épaule d'Itsuki et plongea ses orbes sombres dans les siennes.

« Je ne peux pas comprendre, alors je ne dirai rien. Par contre, je sais une chose : elle a besoin de toi. Maintenant. »

Le médecin en chef dévisagea son commandant, le laissant entrevoir à quel point il était perdu, découragé, déchiré. Le second de l'équipage ne dit et se contenta de resserrer sa prise sur son épaule, espérant lui insuffler un peu de force.

Itsuki se détacha se dirigea vers la porte et souffla un bon coup avant de pénétrer dans la chambre de Lady. Voilà bien longtemps qu'il ne frappait plus. Un fin sourire qui n'atteint pas ses yeux en se souvenant de toutes ses fois où il avait passé le pas de cette porte. Il était toujours frappé par un sentiment de bien-être et d'apaisement quand il rentrait dans cette pièce.

L'infirmière en chef était allongée dans son lit, impassible. Il fit de son mieux pour ne rien pour ne rien montrer de ce qu'il ressentait quand il croisa ses magnifiques yeux. Il s'installa à ses côtés en prenant garde à ne pas toucher son bas ventre. Il déposa un tendre baiser sur son front.

Itsuki la sentit agripper sa chemise avant force. Il entama de lents massages sur ses bras, essayant de calmer la crise de larmes qui n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Il observa ses prunelles devenir floues alors que les larmes les prenaient d'assaut. Bien vite, elles dévalèrent librement sur ses joues, laissant derrière elles de traces rougeâtres.

Le pirate ne dit rien, continuant inlassablement les douces caresses que les pulpes de ses doigts tracées sur sa peau si douce. Ses lèvres s'affairaient à récolter chacune des gouttes salées, effleurant par moment ses lèvres.

Il faisait de son mieux pour lui transmettre son amour, sa joie qu'elle soit toujours vivante, son envie de la rendre heureuse peu importe les obstacles qu'il rencontrerait. Chaque sanglot était comme un coup de poignard.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit les doigts de Lady sur ses joues qu'il se rendit compte qu'il pleurait à son tour. Il sourit à travers ses larmes, voulant la rassurer. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'inquiète pour lui. Il voulait qu'elle garde son énergie pour se rétablir.

Lady sourit à son tour et se serra contre lui, plongeant son visage dans sa poitrine, trempant sa chemise. Il plongea le nez dans sa masse de chevelure, la comprimant contre lui.

Cette épreuve serait dure à traverser, mais ils y arriveraient. Ensemble.

* * *

« Il y a les **filles** dont on _rêve_ et **celles** avec qui l'on _dort_. Il y a les **filles** qu'on _regrette_ et **celles** qui laissent des _remords_. Il y a les **filles** que l'on _aime_ et **celles** qu'on _aurait pu aimer_. Puis, un jour, il y a la **femme** qu'on _attendait_ … »

\- Joe Dassin - La Fleur aux Dents.

Itsuki était adossé contre le mur du réfectoire, à l'ombre se cachant du Soleil et de cette magnifique femme dont il n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux. Ses cheveux volaient librement grâce à l'alizé qui venait adoucir la chaleur étouffante de l'astre brûlant. Elle était accroupie face à une fillette qui la dévisageait avec attention, semblant boire chaque mot qui s'échappait des lèvres de son aînée.

Le médecin en chef aurait dû être énervé que sa matinée en tête à tête avec sa compagne ait été avortée par l'enfant, mais en la voyant ainsi, il ne pouvait empêcher ce tendre sourire d'étirer ses lèvres. Lady semblait si heureuse ces derniers temps.

Sohalia avait débarqué tôt dans la chambre de l'infirmière en chef, et, d'après son expression, avait été plutôt horrifiée de le retrouver dans le lit de la femme qu'elle était venue chercher. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de la chasser, Lady s'était déjà précipitée sur la blondinette pour la réconforter, le visage déformé par l'inquiétude.

Le soulagement, puis la gêne s'était ensuite abattu sur le couple alors que Sohalia leur expliquait qu'elle s'était réveillée et avait découvert du sang dans ses draps et ses vêtements. Il ne fallait pas être un géni pour comprendre ce qui se passait. La fillette avait douze ans, elle commençait doucement à devenir une femme.

Itsuki n'avait pas demandé son reste et avait laissé sa compagne et l'enfant discuter seuls. Maintenant qu'il y repensait, c'était plutôt surprenant qu'instinctivement Lia-chan soit venue chercher de l'aide auprès d'une femme. Elle avait plutôt tendance à se réfugier dans les jambes de Thatch ou Marco, voire de Père.

Le pirate se redressa en remarquant que Lady s'approchait de lui en tenant la main de la blondinette. Le sourire qu'arborait sa compagne n'avait pas de prix. Elle respirait le bonheur et l'amour, alors qu'elle parlait à Sohalia.

« Comment vont les deux femmes de ma vie ? » questionna-t-il, alors qu'elles étaient enfin devant lui.

Lady lui renvoya un sourire éblouissant, alors que la jeune fille levait ses bras vers lui. Itsuki se plia à la demande silencieuse et la prit dans ses bras. C'était une chose plutôt rare, alors quand ils en avaient la chance, les pirates la saisissaient immédiatement.

Depuis son arrivée, Sohalia avait chamboulé pas mal de choses. Au départ, Itsuki n'avait pas été des plus ravis, craignant que la présence de l'enfant ne réveille de vieilles cicatrices chez Lady. Cette dernière avait vite compris ce qui le tracassait et l'avait rassurée. Alors, il avait laissé la fillette rentrait dans sa vie, lui donnant la chance unique de réaliser une partie de ce rêve qu'ils avaient fait de leur mieux pour oublier.

Caché dans l'ombre, Sohalia dans ses bras, il enroula un bras autour de la taille de Lady et l'attira à lui pour déposer ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le baiser était chaste, mais cela lui suffisait… Pour l'instant. Cette petite marque d'affection déclencha les gloussements de la jeune fille. Il sentit sa compagne sourire contre ses lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce que vous montrer à cet enfant ?! »

Le cri leur fit rompre leur baiser et il avisa Thatch et Marco qui les détaillaient en fronçant des sourcils. Il remarqua, cependant, le fin sourire que les deux commandants essayaient de cacher.

« L'amour, répliqua Lady en gardant ce sourire bienheureux sur son visage.

\- C'est un vrai film porno, oui ! s'indigna faussement le commandant de la quatrième.

\- Ô pitié ! Je suis sûre qu'elle a vu et entendu pire que ça en passant ses journées avec vous ! » rétorqua l'infirmière en chef.

Itsuki se retint de rire. Sa femme n'avait définitivement pas besoin de lui pour faire face aux deux pirates. Elle avait tellement changé depuis leur première rencontre. Elle était devenue si forte, si féroce. Elle avait acquis une aura naturelle d'autorité et une confiance en elle. Aucun de ses frères n'osait venir la taquiner, sachant qu'ils feraient face à une véritable furie.

« Ah ! » s'exclama Sohalia, attirant l'attention sur elle.

Le médecin en chef était pratiquement sûr d'avoir vu une ampoule s'allumer au-dessus de sa tête et cela le fit rire.

« Ca veut dire quoi fellation ? » demanda-t-elle de sa voix fluette.

Marco et Thatch perdirent de leur superbe et dévisagèrent la jeune fille avec horreur. Lady était choquée et ouvrait la bouche pour la refermer ensuite. Itsuki, pour une fois, garda son calme et prit les devants de cette conversation qui promettait d'être gênante. C'était la journée ou quoi ?!

« Où as-tu entendu ça ?

\- Thatch en a parlé hier soir ! Il a dit qu'une bombe lui avait fait une fellation de l'enfer ! » répéta-t-elle fièrement.

Les trois pirates se tournèrent vers le fautif. Le médecin de la première division aperçut les poings du phénix se serrer compulsivement et sa mâchoire se tendre. Soudain, il abattit sa main sur le sommet du crâne du commandant de la quatrième division, tandis que Lady lui balançait des coups de pieds tout en le sermonnant.

Le rire puissant de Barbe Blanche le fit sursauter. Le capitaine semblait ne rien avoir perdu de la scène qui venait de se jouer. Itsuki sourit tout en chuchotant à Sohalia que Thatch lui expliquerait.

Lady se redressa en soupirant, puis sourit dès que ses yeux se posèrent sur lui. Pouvait-il être fier d'être celui qui illuminait ainsi son visage ?

Sohalia sauta de ses bras pour aller voir l'état de son frère et fut immédiatement remplacée par Lady. Peut-être que ce rêve qu'il avait cru perdu pour toujours s'était réalisé. Ce n'était qu'une partie, mais cela semblait suffire à combler la femme qu'il tenait au creux de ses bras. Et c'est tout ce dont il avait besoin.

* * *

« Un **cœur brisé** est un cœur qui _a été aimé_. »

\- Ed Sheeran – Supermarket Flowers

S'il y avait un mot pour représenter ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant précis se serait : vide. Il se sentait vide, comme s'il n'avait plus la force d'avancer, de faire un pas de plus. Pourtant, il le fit. Il mit un pied devant l'autre jusqu'à cette silhouette floue et sans vie étendue sur le sol du pont du Moby Dick.

Il n'entendit pas les hurlements et les pleurs des infirmières qui s'étreignaient entre elles. Il ne sentit pas les mains de ses frères sur lui qui tentaient de l'empêcher de _la_ rejoindre. Il ignora les mots de réconfort que certains chuchotaient sur son passage. La seule chose qui le stoppa fut Marco qui se plaça devant lui.

Itsuki leva ses yeux sur lui et le vit tressaillir. Qu'est-ce que le phénix avait pu voir sur son visage pour le faire réagir ainsi ? Cette pensée s'envola aussitôt qu'elle fut formulée, remplacée par le prénom qui appartenait à ce corps qu'il ne faisait qu'entrevoir tellement il y avait de monde autour.

Le commandant de la première division tourna la tête derrière lui, sûrement pour chercher l'accord ou le refus de Barbe Blanche. Il vit Marco soupirer, puis hocher la tête en s'écartant.

Le médecin en chef reprit sa route et son monde s'écroula en même temps que lui. Ses genoux heurtèrent férocement le sol.

Ses cheveux étaient toujours cette masse folle. Ses magnifiques yeux étaient fermés. Son visage… Si on omettait le sang qui avait coulé de ses lèvres était d'une pâleur terrifiante. Il y avait un trou, juste au-dessus de son sein gauche, qui lui semblait être béant.

Il redressa la tête difficilement et croisa les yeux de Yori, le médecin prometteur de la quatrième division. Ce dernier détourna le regard, se sentant probablement honteux de ne pas avoir réussi à sauver la compagne de son mentor.

Tachi pénétra son champ de vision et lui tendit d'une main tremblante un petit bout de papier tâché de sang et plié en deux. Il mit quelques secondes à le prendre et le déplia tout aussi lentement. Il avait l'impression que chaque geste lui demandait un effort considérable.

Il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître l'écriture. Posé délicatement sur ce petit morceau de feuille se trouvait quelques mots. Quelques lettres qui signifiaient pourtant tout pour lui. Ils étaient bien plus importants qu'une déclaration, qu'une excuse. Elle les lui avait murmurés pour la première fois lorsque Sohalia était morte. Sa voix résonna dans son esprit : « Pour toujours et à jamais ».

 **THE END**


End file.
